Transformers Animated Timeline (Sequel, Crossover & Soft Reboot)
by TransJurassZilla
Summary: This is the third & FINAL entry in my nerd love trilogy. It's a sequel to Transformers Animated Endgame Part 2, crossover with Godzilla & in many ways a soft reboot because I alter or add loads of additions to all the void spots between what's deemed official story in the Cartoon, IDW Arrival Series, Stunticon Job & Almanac Books.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This is not entirely a continuation of the Malgus Series. It's a soft reboot as everyone else on Fanfiction & elsewhere tries to keep in spirit of the series. Don't get me wrong. That's the best way to do it. But I wanted to be my own animal. So this series is way darker & takes a unsuspecting turn. Hope you enjoy.**

**Before Malgus Two**

**Unicron arrives at the main Malgus universe to use as a meal to feast on. He summons and creates heralds by the sparks of Megatron and Skywarp to create Galvatron and Cyclonus to go forth in doing his bidding. No One could stop them or try to help the lives at stake as Unicron proved too tough to be stopped as Malgus reserved little power by its peak. Galvatron and Cyclonus were ready for erosion as they lost all faith in their world or having a purpose in existing as Megatron lost to the Autobots too much and losing the final war and Cyclonus never having a real significance since the beginning. Once the universe was finally destroyed, Unicron was at ease happy he got to accomplish annihilating another universe. He was about move on and dispose Galvatron and Cyclonus to oblivion. But as he was about to finish, a mysteries Alter Storm invades from nearby. A Universally sized storm that can alter and modify a Universe changing the course of it's time, matter and space to sometimes minor to huge changes. In this chace, pretty decent effect. Unicron tried to fight it off and take host of it. But since it was from far beyond their native form of realm, the Alter Storm/becoming a Supernova Black Hole took host of HIM! Galvatron and Cyclonus witness their lord be vanquished before their very optic sensors and started flying away. But the Warp Time Storm took good host of them sucking them back in. They are both absorbed and fused with none transformer like power matter of both light and darkness. They are time warped through the cluster of the reverse engineering matter sources which are taken to notice as starting to form a new Universe. Galvatron is left to spend unknown amounts of countless eons inside an impenetrable fuzed form of energy unable to break free. Cyclonus meanwhile becomes enrolled as stranded on a barren form of indescribable forming sources unable to find a way out or kill himself to end the suffering. They both become conflicted and philosophical as they endure this seemingly eternal form of prison almost like a punishment for what side they chose to join. They became bonded after a while even being formed up as fresh balls of matter. Meanwhile, the essence of Unicron is all opened up inside out and reformatted as the core of the forming Universe as a Star Crystal which would go on all main thriving new matter of life yet to come for the new Universe. The Star Crystal became shrunken and contained over time and be granted the name as "The AllSpark." The surrounding Universus who are swear of keeping track of all the Transformers universus consider in both total awe and fear as the Universe is becoming older as it breaks beyond their oldest realms of time and that it could lead to the creation of both new specimens to study and help but could also lead to something potentially even worse than even that of the might Unicron. And that is where the true story begins.**

**The Beginning Of Time For Malgus Two**

**Much like before the original beginning of time, this Universe was originally thrived and created out of forms of high energy. But shared the dominant presence of Planets, Stars and Suns in united Galaxies. At the start, there were Planets that shared similar elements of matter but were on opposite sides of the Universe. On one planet, the one that would become known as Earth was made all up of power rich life forms and radiation. They are all known by modern sentient belief as monsters as the creators shared vicious and savage features and natural instincts to fight, kill and eat for survival. The conflict was legendary and ended with one left life form becoming the biggest, nastiest, destructive and most importantly, most powerful entity to be fathomable in history. It is known as the form of a giant Eight Headed Dragon dubbed by name as Orochi. It grew strong and hungry enough to scour for other worlds to feast on wiping out all their life. As it left its former home planet The Earth, its toxic and magnetic radiation lead to it to bring in and fuze with another nearby planet dubbed Thea to form a whole new world. Our world while forcing all the native monsters to be forced barricade themselves in the core where they were safe. But as the fuzed planets merged to become the new world, the beings were forced to live in the core and some even having their essence become the core itself. Slowly from there, the Earth we know today was born with the outside climate becoming the land, air and ocean. But it would all take a really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really ****REALLY**** long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long ****LONG**** time to finish the development.**

**9918726394519472549361253936279372539362678292926937382994724093938474646583920162384950326495826351573146208492 Years Ago**

**Orochi continued showering the galaxies of their life and energy as its food supply with it's legacy becoming known as "The Bringer Of Cleansing." Which could not be stopped. But several species of life opposed this order and seeked to form power to combat the beast and end it to preserve all life. This race was known as cybernetic sentient robot Samurai as you could call them. The mightiest of them all was named Ikusagami who constructed his own sword of power made up of entirely adverse to that of the matter essence of Orochi thanks to the help of The AllSpark which he infuzed within him to form him in a god. He trained and mastered the power to become the chosen one to destroy Orochi for good. As Orochi came for the homeworld of Ikugames, all his race and planet were consumed by Orochi and he sweared all his might and vengeance upon Orochi to destroy him. They battled endlessly and in the end, Orochi lost 5 of his heads, wings and arms by the hands of Iksuagami's sword and might. He saw a weakness in Orochi and as his heart could be penetrated if exposed. He viewed his chance and stabbed his sword into Orochi ending his lifeforce. But not before he was bitten countless times by it filling him with its power. He was left victorious but now struggling to handle his mixing power matter filling him with mixed thoughts and mindset. This struggling is what lead to him becoming split into two separate opposite forms of beings of the light and dark powers. The light being named Primus and the one made up of all the Darkness being named Unicron. They battled each other trying to destroy the other as they shared a splitted AllSpark. Unicron wanted to consume all forms of power while Primus lived off of preserving all life. The war of which their predecessors were fighting for was forced to rage on.**

**9841638163826348262628835816381964168382453739 Years Ago**

**After some violante Decillion Years Of Waring, the light being Primus was able to force Unicron to be sucked through a constructed Blackwhole of light to suck all his dark matter to be put into another dimension unable to break out. The relieved Primus assuming it was all over reconstructed his bodyform into being a new planet made up all of entirely technorganic substance. **

**8949274927825103962842045184529462563739104201 Years Ago**

**The high light powered energy lead to the evolution of sentient life forms that adapted quickly. They were dubbed as, The Quintessons for their unique form of having 5 sided forms of appearance. They grew intelligence and formed the planet's first civilization for the planet. But in that evolution came the knowledge of good and evil and the life forms began to combat each other for supremacy over all their power supplies and for collecting more. This battling lead to the species to take in races of lifeforms from neighboring worlds to be used and farming and constructing their own robotic organisms made for building and fighting for them to pursue their personal conflict of domination. Other Alien races would collide with their conflict leading to further expanding conflict of war. Like The Vortaak, Xzilliens and Engihabors. The robotic soldiers the Quintessons created were split into two groups. The Buildabots who were functioned as the constructing war material and farming the "lower" life forms as the Quintessons called called them. And the other was The Vehicons who were built as the war machines to battle and destroy anything they were tasked to. The warfare lead to stripping the fabric of their realm bringing forms of darkness spawning new savage beings to insight all the conflict even further filling the galaxy with darkness. The waring alien races started invading and smighting the other's home worlds unleashing settlements of dangerous levels of disaster which had not been seen since the reign of Orochi. The inside essence of Primus teared as his reformatting as a planet was meant to be a world of peace and pleasure has now been deformed into an uneven seed of eternal struggle which would become destined to forever scar the meant to be peaceful world/garden of paradise.**

**7684020421962434892675348946374582947272548929 Years Ago**

**After Eons of countless fighting, The robotic life forms created by the Quintessons started to get tasked in mining underground to bring up more power to harvest for weapons. The robots that made it to the core were infected by the power of the AllSpark granting them their own awareness and individual minds. They were all granted it and an uprising against their creators commenced leading to more ravaging war. A devious move by the Cybernetic now also sentient beings lead to creating a seed weapon that cyberformed the planet wiping out all the organic substance leaving the Quintessons becoming only half as power and wounded. The artificially intelligent robots decided to banish their creators to be offworld and took the planet as their own. They named their race as The Cybertronians and their home planet as Cybertron. A chunk of the core which was The Allspark became housed in a chamber to be worshiped and a shard would be given the most wise and strong of their race. The Allspark was worshiped as their creator and would become to be preserved as the source of their life to not be disputed by anyone for any reason as the essence of Primus was able to telepathically speak to the Cybertronians explaining without giving away too much on how they must be understanding and peaceful to others from here on out to keep the wars from starting for the sake of everyone's remorse.**

**5729478104262429456298451743245764825427451830 Years Ago**

**As the Cybertronians evolved further, they has expanded their grounds to venture around the galaxy and beyond to seek answers and to form new grounds. They would come to own 3 other planets to become their own. A Planet of Jungle Wildlife, a Planet for the giants and a planet for racing tournaments. To keep their ownership of all their worlds, the rulers created The Four Cyber Planet Keys so that each planet will share their rival rights. The Cybertronian race also started forming machines to absorb the energy of suns to feed The AllSpark and their own kind to become more powerful. But their one rule was to never sturr up competition with anyone who wanted negotiations for sharing and trading in sources of the power. The leaders of Cybertron were a collection of 13 of the most wise to workout the responsibilities. They were all together named as "The Dynasty." However, through all the harvesting and reverse engineering all the matters drew a line on how much they would they were wise enough from their formers past creators to be manevalent in understanding that all forms of life were sacred to be respected and able to thrive their own way. So they refused to destroy or interfere with any Star system that is inhabited by any shape or form of life. But one worker commander in scouring planets used a set of artificial somewhat sentient beings to assist in venturing and retreating. This was where the technology was created for the Cybertronians to transform their body shape into being able morph into vehicles to access their abilities. The main robots were dubbed The Seekers for turning into interstellar crafts to house smaller levels of energy supplies to bring back to Cybertron and to the Harvesters to master absorbing over non damaging sources of power. The commander of a scouting team believed in the rule of limiting their expansion should be unwarranted since they are the true children of Primus. The being that saved all living life worlds which means all the sentient life should be obeying them as they are the oldest living inheritors of the Universe's spoiled. They should not be bound by any commanding morality or budding accountability from anyone as they all serve the will of the AllSpark which is to feed further creation and should and can never be undisputed. The name of this complex scouting commander was Ghidorahtronus who took the name as to represent his high ability to hunt and acclaim. He had an personal obsession in obtaining power always hungry for acclaim more never satisfied. He came to think devious thoughts to what if he could have all the power of Cybertron and the Galaxy all to himself all alone. He began giving fibs and then full out lies on how The Dynasty have betrayed them all and that he must take role as new true ruler leader over all. While some alliened their allegiance towards him, most started to view him as a potential threat that would lead to another nasty conflict. So, he was to be placed under arrest and then destroyed. In this attempt to stop him, Ghidorahtronus ordered his followers to harvest a Star of inhabited life to show that any who oppose him will be destroyed and that they must worship his will or be destroyed. Not wanting there to be another galactic war, The Dynasty used the Allspark to banish Ghidorahtronus and all who believed in him into a dark inescapable dimension. But this only lead to a stand further chaos as Ghidorahtronus now under the branded name as "The Fallen" learned about there being other realms of time and space grew seek to learn how to master it's dark power for himself. As he mastered more, he grew to become beyond any of his kind and more ambiguous to lead his minions of power to great dominance over all they can control. He believed in that the he grows, the more he will be able to expand his might and could eventually someday become a super being. Meanwhile, the construction of supporting the use of Sun Harvesters diminishes over time and the last standing left Sun Harvester in existence is built, completed and then is never used and left to rust away to be forgotten by the populace awareness on the planet Earth far far away.**

**435183532976421458972638599170646292615143897 Years Ago**

**The Fallen leads his new army on a new path of destruction traveling from dimension to dimension and galaxy to galaxy wiping out scores of life and power organisms and assimilating their technology and unique abilities as his own. He always took in one member from every planet he ravaged reforming them with his technology as minions with forced programming to follow him and all his orders. His favorite reverse reconstructed life form which he made as his very own personal pet he created out of Dragon like alien body tissue and his own dark substance creating a Three Headed Dragon he named after himself as King Ghidorah. As his masquerades grew larger, he evolved more. And during his desengen had the ambition to surprise attack his home Universe to be his own. After some time, he returned not bound by the laws of their Universe now able to control whatever they wanted. But Primus could sent his presence and The dependance of the previous Dynasty forged a weapon of full light and dark power to combat The Fallen's Armada. If that was not enough, all of The Fallen's followers became so corrupt that they tried to assassinate their master to take the power for themself. But The Fallen proved that he was not just a God now, he was the God as he by himself was able to not be taken down as his power did show any level of limit. This power drove The Fallen to decide not only should he subjugate the Universe but to destroy it and recreate it. He lead an invasion on Cybertron stating their destruction is the preamble/overture to the grand conshurtal of carnage. He destroyed nearly all of Cybertron and seeked to fuze the power of both Allsparks within himself to become more power than anything ever. But as he attempted to do so, he was absorbed by the essence of Primus and the Dynasty gave their lives sources to encapsulate his spirit under permanently locked inside a stone of his own symbol. The stone was launched into deep space to not be discovered and to be forgotten. The Fallen's essence sweared one day that he would return to finish his conquest and gain his revenge. The survivors of the current society decided to Bury their history since they feared of the awareness of this type of power could lead to the future generations becoming corrupted and start the conflict all over again. The contact and records of their shared planets was destroyed and they all swore to not tell anyone about anything as to make everyone completely not gain any source of the existence of The Fallen. All the rich power supplies are feasted into the core to keep the planet well healthy and preserved for a guarantee that the later generations will do better than some of their generation has done or been brainwashed by.**

**13241749138829526196291783278913095472468239 Years Ago**

**After several eons, the memories of the current generations had lived unaware of their early assessor's history working off of their energy resources. But since they were not aware of how their kind use to preserve energy, they abused it tremendously to the point that the whole planet became polluted and dying. Another war broke out over tons of factions battling for the left energy resources. As the war ravaged on, Cybertron itself suffered. Primus preyed that someone would come along to bring harmony back to Cybertron before it destroys them all. Luckily after a generation of growing up, a hero would rise named as Nova Magnus who lead a war for the freedom and equality for every Cybertronian. His plan was to retrieve the Allspark from their arch rivals the Datacons and then to ignite into the weakened core with its fluid energy to restore the whole Planet back to its former glory with having every Cybertronian a share of the resource they required. But The Datacons wanted to be at the top with having everyone bow down and plead to them for power. They put up a fight but were outmatched by Nova Magnuss army. His top 3 most trusted warriors/closest comrades were Convoy, Wingblade, Shockblast and Maleforus. They eventually were victorious and were hailed by most of the general populace as the new rifle leaders of Cybertron. The Datacons were banished from their planet and new world orders were made. In the most of the celebration, Nova Magnus met privately with Convoy explaining he was too old and worn to lead the new United population as the main ruler as he trusted him his high understanding and endurance for the caring for every being. Convoy was honored but requested for his brothers in arms to have a place in the command so they would not feel left out or unfairly disrespected. When Nova Magnus and Convoy announced this to the population. Everyone sneered and Convoy gave his close partner Wingblade the rights over the science division to educate and research for the new generations to learn how to be better and Maleforus the rights over the defense force in protecting Cybertron from outside enemies. Maleforus chose Shockblast as his personal second in command and Convoy chose Wingblade as his eternal mate for their high friendship and how they have helped each other time and time again. The near whole populace exalted Primus as their new leader placing Nova's last name Magnus to be the official name for anyone in the future to take this position. But feel down inside, Malaeforus was jealous that he was not chosen as the #1 to lead Cybertron feeling he was more wise to lead his people. But since he was given such a powerful position, he decided to keep it to a minimum and simply follow for what is right for the moment. Cybertron was finally getting back on its feet and Convoy, Wingblade and Maleforus were able to govern it all together for the next several Million Years.**


	2. Chapter 2

**6549274826511937268033625183926353974419275 Years Ago**

**After a few thousand generations of established rulership of the leaders of Cybertron, peace and justice were being served. All thanks to the great balance of their leader's distinct personalities in working out all issues, Wingblade was fare while Maleforus was firm with Convoy being somewhere in the middle. But while Convoy, Windblade and Nova Magnus became softened negotiators in resorting out situations and making trades and deals for their people, Maleforus on the other hand grew to be way more than any battle soldier or commander. He was now a well established gladiator. We became more well equipped on all levels compared to any other normal Cybertronian being pr warrior. If there was any battle at foot, he covered the grounds with an iron fist. And if terrorist acts of treason raided from the sky, it was nothing for him to take to the air and make short work on his targets. He was always deeply respected for his power and righteousness to serve for all their safety. His defense force showed to have mightier power and battle tactics than anyone as proving undisputed. However, as Maleforus became more victorious in all his war crusades, the more arrogant he became. He grew an insatiable appetite for dominating others and joy in hunting and murdering as his prey expressing how good it felt to make his enemies fall to his knees and fear his wrath along with all that together to top it all came a high pride and arrogance in himself as well. He has become so obsessed with the objects he desires that it makes him ignore secondary matters creating glaring flaws in his logical thinking, ideals and self awareness. Even Though the new societal system brought an era of mostly peace, there were small groups of violent opposes who did not agree with the system demanding their views over ruling Cybertron to be pointed general demand at all cost willing to kill or destroy to gain what they seek. They were apropalutley dubbed as The Malcontents. Mafleforus showed no mercy as he tract them all down wishing to slaughter them all. But as some Malcontents tried to negotiate peacefully without fighting and Maleforus defence force ripped them all to shreds, the general populace did not like what the defense force was turning into as cold blooded monsters just as the Malcontents were mostly being. This lead to Nova, Wingblade and Convoy meeting personally with Maleforus explaining how he must lower down his rage and tunnel vision towards those not of their way. After some loud arguing back and forth, Maleforus reluctantly accepted his new orders and was put on a mission to scour a unidentified corner of their galaxy which had been putting off disturbing waves of activity that they feared could cause great damage to their galaxy. Convoy, Nova and Wingblade'a forces joined Maleforus in his quest to explore the unknown dark territory. While there, they all started to find mysterious unknown forms of power and relics which the believed where being spawned from some sort of other dimension. While the science division was worried of tampering with the nature of these unpredictable forms of power, all Maleforus was concerned about was if they could provide extra supporting power for their race in combating or taking ownership of whatever they seeked. Another argument pursues as Convoy and Maleforus bicker over. Convoy explains how not only does the science owns all the rights to new found discoveries but also that all this aggressive unfare behavior should not be the way of their people and that they should know better by now to leave their warlike custom behind. Maleforus counter acts with a rage filled come back that if they can become the masters of the Universe, they could not be any conflict of any kind. But Nova comes in telling him off that it is the aggressive one sided thinking that has lead to every single war in history. Just as the pair were about to escalate their arguing further, a mysterious relic that looked familiar to their kind washed up next to their ship. Maleforus quickly ordered it to be looked over by his defense force. Convoy argued back that they do not hold the right to take over from the science division. Maleforus fired back starting to gripe on what grinded gears he has against his commanders wishing to hold all the right as ne feels he is more qualified to do so. The pair rivaled some more while the defense force brought to him. The ship was attacked by flares of dark energy at them. Convoy ordered for them all to evacuation the scene. The flare of the dark power blast combined with flowing energy from the familiar relic caused Maleforus to become insured with the mysterious power. He quickly started to hear voices in his head and gained a taste to power. This infused might made Maleforus feel like he could take over and rule over all he wanted and went out to discuss to his other counterpart division that there are threats coming from beyond their realm and that they must place him in full control of Cybertron if they are to save their universe. But Convoy and Nova could see there was a odd demenier in his speech. Convoy gave Maleforus persisted questions on who, what and why they must. Maleforus argues not to defy what he knows an pr that he must act now or he will do it himself. Convoy decided he had enough of Maleforus and gave the order to strip him of his right and for the defense force to be taken down and replaced. Maleforus stepped up and gave Convoy a slap leading to a mini fight in the ship. Maleforus escaped and held a seiborizing war rally to his soldiers showing fake propaganda that the science division, general populace, Nova and Convoy have all mistreated them and that they must rise to take Cybertron and the Universe now as their own without any questioning. He went on to declare that they all will now be reformed under a new image and a new name as "The Maleforacons!" He unleashed an Invasion on Cybertron demanding that no one is to be granted amnesty for anything not even their own family or friends as they are all traitors. This lead to a few members defecting from him that would either get killed or at the coat of losing everything they care for. As the new worldwide war grew, Maleforus constructed new minions as spiritless to do his every biting to fight, kill and harness more power from the Allspark to claim as his own. Nova Magnus was outraged at Maleforus for running the harmony he created and was close to killing him. But Maleforus got a sneak attack on him and murdered him. Convoy enraged swore he would avenge him and restore the peace back to Cybertron once again. As the warfare continued further, the invention of combination was created to create super soldiers and Super Energon was Maleforus main new created source for power in keeping a upper hand towards his enemies. And if all that was not enough, he made special pillars and bases of marking his power ownership over other worlds to alliened them all for himself. He became the most insane crazy and psychopathic hungry dictator of all of Cybertron' whole history since The Fallen.**

**492749329529653278531236897547568985380 Years Ago**

**After year of fighting, Convoy vanquished Maleforus and over 50% of their Planet was all destroyed. All the inventions of the creation of Maleforus were destroyed. What kept Maleforus from dying earlier was how his power of inter dimensional radiation seemed to hold no blundery driving him mad with obsession for killing and believing to be immortal. Most of his army by the point of his demise were pretty much all been replaced mindless non sentient drones with all his former followers either died serving him or switched over to the good. The surviving damages population vowed to all help rebuild their war torn planet and to inspire once again all future generations to keep trying to keep the warfare down. Convoy and Wingblade lived retired together passing on the torch for a new Magnus leader and hoped in their sparks that there would not be much of anymore warfare to come. But deep down inside, they knew some form of darkness would rise again. Cybertron eventually came to full completion and was rebranded and redone to symbol for the next new age for their planet.**

**16325939284726383746293728323647493829 Years Ago**

**Cybertron got to go through another golden age of perfect paradise. With all the leaders of the past deceased and almost all forgotten, Convoy needed to find a way to pass on his legacy for keeping things as peaceful as they can be. So, he made up stories for the dangerous monsters that will kill you if you were to let them corrupt you. He entrusted this with his descendants Lio Convoy and Big Convoy who lead exploration teams to venture outside of Cybertron. But the stories lost significance once they were both lost to the stars never to return. The stories were deemed as "unimportant" and false "worthless time keepers" but the words of the current leading Magnus Violen Jiger who worked up to climbing the ranks of Magnus from gaining the electoral masters vote dispute the fact that his competitor Goro Bushfire won the popular vote of the Cybertronian populace. As leader, he teared down all the established alliances and trade agreements with other worlds to replace with ones he always marked as were going to be so great and game changing in short as he put it to be "HUUUGE!" He showed a lot of self promoting that grew to displease the general populace to the point they demanded his impeachment. But Jigar proved to be going nowhere as he built his own guard squad of soldiers dubbed as the Demolicons meant to serve his every command. The largest glare in his selfish ideals was how he funded for only his rich partners to gain the riches for rulership and rights over owning all their planet's properties. Wars broke out with other planets wanting to take back what they were stripped of threatening to blow up or take control of Cybertron. Viron Jigar after impeachment was in a powerful enough position to lead his own faction on keeping all the most power rich resources as he was full of a real high greed of owning stuff. As nasty as this conflict was, it was as of this point in history not the greatest conflict. The war only lasted 13 Million Years tops and was officially dubbed as the official first recorded Cybertronian War. But tons of innocent lives were harmed in the process. It all ended with the tensions between the alien factions being resolved and Viron Jigar and his faction being banished into a Black Hole putting them in a most fitting empty purgatory. Afterwords, a revolution leads to another golden age begins and the surrounding solar systems are all colonized through treaties and reformed alliances in forgiveness to one another. But isolationism prevented them from expanding too far out than their ancestors did Quintillion years ago. Meanwhile, unknown to anyone, Lio and Big Convoy were sucked into a wormhole sending them to agent planet called Gia where they would have a whole history of their own battling evil forces over resources of dark energy as old as Cybertron itself.**

**924947783539512379498753356788754569 Years Ago**

**After several more eons of happiness, another war breaks out on Cybertron being as the officially recorded Second Cybertronian War. It started from the leader of the colonized Malignus military named Ariew aka Overlord attempted to over through the ruling bodies of the planet under the current Magnus control, The Guardians. The war was fought for only 4 Million Years and during that time, Overlord created the Masterforce weapons that could lay waste to cities in a matter of less than a minute. An overdose of them lead to Overlord becoming unstable and complete coocoo toying with his objects for no reason but to give pleasure to his own insanity. The war ends with Overlord being extinguished and his Malignus firmly subordinates to Guardian rule. Much of their solar systems were devastated and the reconstruction lasted nearly over 3 times as long as the war itself was. A bunch of Cybertron's alliances were shattered due to the actions of their personal war affecting much of their home planets leading to tensions between all the world's once more. But no one felt like starting up war since it was way too risky.**

**425382143453935715874757495266763362 Years Ago**

**After several more eons, the new faction of supporting Magnus leaders named The Protectons, the private grounds of the current Magnus Zeemon execute a military coup and over time, they become the new ruling body of Cybertron and become renamed as The Protectobots.**

**729976581835846274528462747294729 Years Ago**

**The Third Recorded Cybertronian War and Eighth in Cybertron's whole history is raged when the Protectobots under the leadership who claimed to be the descendant taking the name of his great great great great great great great grandfather Nova Magnus attempts to remove all considered undesirable elements and information from general society to keep any future war to commence. Most ironically counterproductive is that this action IS what leads to the main war as all the general public surrounding individual factions including the remnants of the Malignus rally all together under the banner of the charismatic chosen leader Devron who forms them all together as The Destrons. The war is fought for a little over 18 Million Years and all ends with an uneasy peace treaty favoring the Destrons. But much of their races recorded archives and history is lost due to the Great Purge.**

**831926274103793719307950910830138 Years Ago**

**A faction of Protectobots called the Autobots come to popular prominence advocating the expansion for more autonomous Cybertronian terrority. They dub it as The Age Of Expansion.**

**946370973819746194713748273937 Years Ago**

**The Age Of Expansion ends after several border skirmishes with all their long time agent rivals like the Quintessons, Xzilliens and Vortaak with their Pan-Galactic Co-Prosperity Sphere. The Destrons feel that they shouldered a disproportionate share share of the burden of defending the Autobot Commonwealth while not reaping equal benefits.**

**3768391749217491268248028837 Years Ago**

**A new faction is born within the Destrons named as the Decepticons advocate how the Allspark must be used to turn Cybertron into a massive robot to be capable of defending itself and their whole people and to be programmed to know what is best. However, their requests are rejected and the Decepticons start to become feeling mistreated as the underclass of second most important and all started to hold grudges towards the Autobots. Under the radar of the main Cybertronian populace, private religion groups are made out of dug up relics of their long forgotten history. Mini conflicts enthuse over who is correct over the records.**

**198479264926402674264371940 Years Ago**

**The current leader of the Decepticons named Megazarak leads to appoint treaty deals with the Autobots to come to an agreement so there would not be any war. But as hard Megazarak worked, the Autobots were proving to be quite self addicted as they were not feeling like giving up their obtained positions of power. Megazarak was born a professional believer in serving the will of equal sharing only feeling war should be the last resort to work out disagreements. He was pressured a lot in the meetings trying to work with reasoning with the Autobot leaders. But his close mate and supporters kept rooting him on giving him purpose to serve his people for a better future. They give birth to a son who is named Megatronus. He was blessed as the chosen future leader to guide the Decepticons into future with prosperity. But as he looked after his growing son, one of his close mentors took Megazarak in for private conversation about how his son is possessing great uncontrollable darkness that would lead him to ignite the chain of events that will lead to the end of the whole Universe. Megazarak does not believe this and refuses to accept their vision. When he asks on how this assisting old lady bot would know about all this upcoming series of events, she reveals her true identity to be called The Oracle. The entity with the power to see past and before every fragment of time. She gives another great warning on it is up to him to destroy his son before it is too late. But Megazarak orders her to be arrested and she disappears off the face of existence. Megazarak became slightly haunted over time as his dear wife stars joining a cult and gets caught about to murder their son. Megazarak orders her to be refreshed to to stop acting crazy. She gives yells to him and everyone around about how Megatronus is going to cause the end of days which are only a few years away from now. Megazarak frustrated takes Megatronus to a private school for more secure education. Megatronus tells his father about how he can see visions of dead people he does not recognize and can feel a odd tingling sensation in his body which the Cybertronian scientist confirmed to be not usual cybertronian body system. As Megatronus attended school, he became close acquaintances which would become friends like Shockwave, Starscream, Blitzwing, Lugnut and Thunderblast. They all grew a popular following as the most famous in the surrounding schools and would go on to attend the universities and sign up for all the sports and politics on their side of Cybertron. In time, everyone grew to love them with Megatronus giving speeches on how the Decepticons are a true badge of honour and that they stand as fighting for the right for their full freedom promising once he becomes leader, he will make sure that everyone will reserve a democracy of fare living crawling out of the Autobot's impressionistic structure. All seemed right and Megazarak could not had been anymore proud. But then he started to get warning visions of Cybertron in the far distant future all being destroyed with the silhouette in the sky of a 12 headed beast. He still could not understand what his son could haft to do with a doomsday monster. Megazarak asked his son many questions on how he is feeling and what is going through his head. He always replied that he only felt the odd unstableness when he was angry at something. Megazarak could not get over how illogical the religious doomsday prep bots were saying since he shows an ideal to bring justice to the Decepticons. But then Megazarak researched in the Cybertronian Church on the history of all the previous dictators that brought war. While only a small few did it for the right reasons, the majority of them were lured in when the high position of command that drives them mad leading to war. But Megazarak as much as he is put off by it, decides that he would look over his son as he grows up and goes through his ranks of taking command. But Megatronus became annoyed after years of being told around how things should be done. He argued back to his father how all these peace agreements are leading to the Autobots gaining even more tactical advantages as they just sit around and hope for the best. After some riot bullying by Autobot enforcers harassing a few innocent Decepticons and then arresting them for self defending, Megatronus calls out for the Autobots to stop or there will be consequences. Megazarak conflicted between agreeing with his son and his fear of how much this corruption is poisoning him has to make a decision between what he will do about it. This conflict leads to him splitting into a unstable personality becoming half and half of sweet caring to attempting to commit suicide as he could not handle or bring himself to murder his son. He begins hearing voices of The Oracle telling him to end it and a dark mysterious figure telling him to stop denying it for the end of everything is inevitable and that he must let Megatron to continue growing to reign an new world order to prepare for their great master God to commence the bringing of total destruction. He is taken secretly to a cult to be shown what will lie for the future. After several years, Megazarak could not handle the stress and undecided had to result to cloning himself into 2 seperate beings. One staying in the identity as his original self and the other to be part of the cult to further understand it. In the absence of Megazarak looking over his growing son, he put in charge his most dear alliey Rapticon in looking after him. He was a champion in the Cybertron arenas but was always put down by the growing Autobot law enforcements bugging to either be their hand in dirty work or be put in prison as someone disrespecting their laws. He trained Megatron to always step up to his troubles to do what seems to be most necessary action for resolvement. But he could see Megatron was feeling more and more like all their negotiating is leading to further room for abusement as more racist Autobots keep barging in and abusing and murdering and get pissed off if a Decepticon gives any sort of retaliation. Although Rapticon was still against going to war, he decided to support him in his conquest to restore honor to Cybertron. When Megazarak returned, he noticed Megatron has took more command and slightly step by step modifying the Decepticon society to fight back the Autobot obpressinisty ownership of their kind. Megatron had conflict discussions with his father about how he is no longer under his partnership and something must be done to put it all to an end. Megazarak pointed back at how he still holded the right as leader of their kind and that defectors will not be treated softly. Megatron knew better than to argue back against his father but still had grown an ordeal to keep his plans for the future uprising. As the eons go by, Megatron becomes more to himself and his close friends now in main command ranks start slowly blindly following his ideals as they were already lost their belief in peaceful reasoning as the right answer to resolving their growing decline of equal respect. Meanwhile, the other Megazarak becomes more corrupted by the dark influence and when he tries to balance it out by balances it with light elements anti the enfuzed dark causes him to become a fusion of light and darkness undecided in the grand scheme of things forever to walk history waiting to find when the answer of light and darkness will be decided going under the identity as Vector Prime chronicling all history and mastering how to balance out the light and dark subconscious banter in his mind as well as even taking hold onto the different elements of power the world has to offer. When the religions tried to stop him. He quickly turned the tides back on to them. Wiping them all out and taking in the most troubled for teaching.**


	3. Chapter 3

**9826492942946264926402749 Years Ago**

**Megatron decides after Megazarak made a deal with the Autobots ppromacing to put an end to their ways as soon as the relaeators are out of the picture, they will restore them to former equal rights by the new unarrogant leaders, to assassinate his own father privately and informs the populace it was the doing of the Autobots and that they now must take action becomes the new Decepticon leader and blames it all on the Autobots to grow a waring vengeance towards the Autobots for being the beings slowly corrupting Cybertron to its core and must be put to an end. Megatron's rhetoric exacerbates Autobot / Decepticon tension giving dread for yet ANOTHER break out of war. As the accelerating bringing of war is being done, Rapticon becomes iffy about it syncing from Megatron he was indeed hiding something. Once he discovers what Megatron did to Zarak, he tries to inform the populace. But Megatron attempted to kill him. But when caught, he made up a story on how he is a traitor and must be not trusted and be exiled in into the far reaches of space as punishment. When Rapticon is thrown into a black hole, Megatron holds a speech on how as leader, he will let everyone know how he is to be undisputed and their only chance for the Decepticons to get back their rights over Cybertron and that he will be there to guide them all till the end. Rapticon crashlands in a pod on Prehistoric and takes the form of a resident life form A Velociraptor to keep his lifeforce safe from the raw atmosphere that would fry him up and kill him. Unknown to everyone, Rapticon spent the last 67 Million Earth Years blending in with the culture of Earth and eventually grew to embrace his organic form letting its animal instincts take over. He survived the extinction of the dinosaurs being accompanied by a mate and small group of leftovers to an private Island that would become known as by the humans eons later as Skull Island and become ruled by giant mammal apes. But that's way way later.**

**72193164824472547372841 Years Ago**

**Ultra Prime isswormed in as the next Magnus following the increased tension between the Autobots and the growing army of followers of Megatron and as first act passes the Decepticon Registration Act. But it proves ineffective as Megatron is rallying for full retribution after all of what the Autobots have both done to them invading Autobot territories becoming more and more cold hearted and uncaring for anyone not Decepticon.**

**2918472864273816492539 Years Ago**

**The outbreak of war reaches to an all time high as Megatron's army expands greater with minions and drones under his command. Ultra Magnus tries to speak with Megatron trying to seek apology for how their ancestors treated them volunteering him to part of the ranks of being heard and that all aggression can be dropped if he agrees to his terms. But Megatron far too gone from his former understanding respectful past self takes this badge and abuse resulting in the destruction of a close friend planet. When Megatron is stripped of this badge and warned to step down or be terminated, Megatron rallies everyone the time of war is at hand. He wins the love of a mate by the name of Thunderblast beginning intrusted by him in sharing his secrets. Ultra Magnus starts considering how he will shaft to come down to doing whatever is right to save Cybertron and their Universe.**

**90731638247173916482 Years Ago**

**An Autobot named Yoketron took over as the science of the newly established Cyber Ninja Dojo for Autobot training. As the war is on the brink of outbreak, Ultra Magnus funds for Construction of a new Autobot Space Fleet to combat against the Decepticons. Megatron fires back with a countermeasure by creating a registration act for strengthening their army. To top it off, Megatron's further manifestos draw in more armies. At long last, The Great War is launched with Megatron releasing a attack fleet on the famous Autobot cities annihilating a ton of populace over custody for the AllSpark becoming named as the Cycle of Infamy. As the Decepticons further raid the planet for the AllSpark, Ultra Magnus starts the Resistance Movement at the center of the damaged Autobot city of Antilna. More years go by and tons more iconic standing landmarks and landscapes of Cybertron fall to the hands of Megatron's wrath. He builds a new main city/base for operation named as Trypticon. Surrounding built base structures are given the names of Combatron, Velocitron and Frodabordon. The war eventually spreads out to the nearby planets which suffered tragic ends like Vedgorha, Betanim And Gigantion. Ultra Magnus aligned forces with the yet to suffer worlds through the Animatron Campaign. Megatron fires back offering amnesty through the allegiance of other planet forces through the Ammunition Surplus Act as he was proud to call it. Over more time, the war leads to the destruction and rebuilt over Solar Systems like Salvvatan, Vespa and Omnitron. A Resistance by the Paradon Solar System is brutally suppressed by the hands Megatron but leaves it standing as it holds special useful resources of power to fuel up their army further out and consolidate all their weaponry and bases. The Autobots counteract these rising raiders by develope the super handy weapon, The Space Bridge. A device that can transwarp beings and material across the Universe handy for battle tactics. Megatron uses a special soldier called Mindwipe who can read minds to mesmerize the Autobot outpost. But it proves unsuccessful when the Decepticons are repulsed a bit to Ebla a hard to detect or keep track of speed planet. In doing so, the war grinds to a stalemate overwhelming the newly made Autobot Elite Guard. The stalemate drives to be split in half across the galaxy. On one side of the universe, The Decepticons have trouble keeping up as their most unqualified for battle soldiers cause them to lose important vital resources. The most memorable screw up was by the twin of dimwits Runamuck and Runabout who accidently leak out important intell to the Autobots and kill a Decepticon pretending the Autobot. The Autobots take this upper hand to start The Vestigial Impremiem Rejects Alliance and developing Immobilizer. But the Decepticons strike back with special agents Autobot turned Decepticons without being tracked by Autobot radar being Barricade and minicon assistant Frenzy leaking their records of construction. Both parties reverse engineer from other world matter new sources of Energon for super increase in power.**

**892638916381371368 Years Ago**

**After Eons of nonstop war, the Destrons are all destroyed or turned Decepticon and the original creator Devron switches to the Autobot ranks and takes down by his own servos the super wanted crime boss Cryotek. Elsewhere on the side of the galaxy, a team of Decepticons lead by Megastrom are warped through time and space to the far corner of the Universe in the area of The Vok territory. They are never heard from again. Medical supplies start to decline as some Autobots defect over to the ranks of the Decepticons taking them with them. The Alpha Strike Force is formed to make up for it. But way more Autobot planets continue to fall at the hands of the Decepticons. The best the Autobots have by this point is how their space bridge technology halts the Decepticon's advance. Eons later, A young Autobot soldier medic Ratchet meets Oil Slick on the battlefield at Hydrax Plateau, infected with Cosmic Rust, and they make an antidote together. Oil Slick double-crosses Ratchet and leaves him for dead, but Ratchet manages to keep hold of the antidote he just made, and takes it to be analyzed at the Ministry of Science. While researching, Megatron sends Blackout with a force of clone drone seekers laying waste to some of the very last standing Autobot cities.**

**The Decepticons afterword begin a strategic bombing campaign on Cybertron, demanding the AllSpark in exchange for a cessation of hostilities. The Autobots refuze and Megatron unleashes his full might on them driving them all briefly offworld for recover. Ultra Magnus rallies some more troops to assist stopping the Decepticons. Two most significant battlefield buddies being the twin brother and sister pare up Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. As they lead the Autobot forces in battle, The Decepticons create mines out of unstable eradium. The Autobot Military Sergeant Hound creates hologram weapons to divert the Decepticon scouts and Trailbreaker creates newly resistant force fields to keep their homes safe from raiders. The first main new Autobot city is named as Archia X. But a Decepticon raid team lead by the absolute coo coo massacus Astrotrain annihilates the heck out of Autobot city Squadron X. Some time later, one of Megatron's most toughest lutendants Straxus becomes ruler of his very own planet and helps improve faster transport for their army troops. But an side effect of transportation unleashes nasty parasites which induces delusions. The subfaction of mini robots Minicons pledge for neutrality. The Autobots are forced to go to their long forgiven former imhabaters of Cybertron the Quintessons to buy arms. But followers of both factions go rogue. Like Repugnus for example. It ends to both disadvantage and advantages for all parties involved. But out of nowhere, strange unknown beings of Autobots and Decepticons join in the war. One being Cyclonus who claims to be from the future pledging his allegiance to someone called Galvatron who is yet to be recorded in history. But Cyclonus insist that there is no point in delaying the inevitable as the end will be nearing once Galvatron will upon them. Cyclonus helps create super advanced bombing gear to initiate a bombing campaign on the new Autobot cities going through their shields. Megatron has a propaganda for the Autobots to be granted quick painless reprogramming if they give up the AllSpark and if not, they shall be each disassembled and made into new Decepticons. Autobot city center Iacon is bombed up intensively. Ultra Magnus goes through struggles with gaining battle guides from capulating. More cities are bombed and lost to ashes or several more years like Tyrest, Gygax and Averbo as the Decepticons hunt down for the true location the AllSpark is being held. In a last bid to keep it out of Decepticon hands, the Autobots throw the AllSpark through a space bridge to "some far-flung corner of the galaxy where no-one would ever find it".**

**3222042963 Years Ago**

**Megatron begins his search for the missing AllSpark. Starscream begins attempting to destroy Megatron and usurp his position as leader of the Decepticons. The bounty hunter Lockdown is hired by Megatron to abduct Arcee, who holds the activation codes for Omega Supreme within her processor. He finds her on the battlefield together with field tech Ratchet, and captures them both. Lockdown takes Ratchet's EMP generator as a trophy, but Ratchet fights him for it, causing it to overload. Ratchet and Arcee manage to escape amidst the chaos, but Arcee's memory banks are wiped by the overloading EMP generator and she is left unaware of her own identity or status. Ratchet takes Arcee back to the Metroplex where he is forced to perform open-processor surgery on her to try and retrieve the codes. He unwittingly triggers a failsafe in which the codes are transmitted directly from her processor to his. Omega Supreme is then activated, with Ratchet himself replacing Arcee as his designated "mentor-bot". The Autobots believe the damage done to Arcee's circuitry to be "completely irreversible", and she is left lying offline in a hospital bed in Cybertron Central Infirmary. A female scientist comes up with a sure for one of the most agent nasty cancer like cases of gold plastic syndrome. The Decepticons run out of bombing gear leaving the Autobots on a upper hand as handful of enemy units surrender. A little while later, a young Autobot named Lance attempts to join the Autobot Cyber Ninja Dojo. But he fails as he can not comprehend the concept of not needing a weapon to be a good fighter. After enough uncooperation, Yoketron decides to strip him of his gear and banish him from the Autobot cities. He becomes a scavenger having a life ordeal to collect trophies as upgrades.**

**3217327574 Years Ago**

**A delinquent Prowl attempts to avoid fighting in the Great War, but is caught by Warpath. He is taken to see Master Yoketron who accepts him as a student of the Cyber-Ninja Corps in the hopes of teaching him discipline through Circuit-Su. In the final stage of his training, Prowl is sent on an optics quest to "find his spark".  
Lance returns now known as Lockdown defected to the Decepticons as a bounty hunter leads an attack on Yoketron's dojo in order to steal the protoforms being protected within for Megatron. Having made no progress on his optics quest, Prowl returns to Yoketron for guidance only to find him lying mortally wounded. After an unsuccessful attempt to save his master's life, Prowl leaves Cybertron with the intention to finish his optics quest and thereby complete his training. The Autobots crack the Decepticon codes and use this information, along with their newly developed Omega Sentinels, to ambush and destroy the Decepticon space fleet in the celebrated Ambush of Floron III. The Autobots begin "planet hopping" over all the leftover undecimated worlds liberating captured Decepticon territories one by one. Comfawron, Vehibon, Minclad, Xialocitron, Gaspa, Praum, Descro V, Alpha Nine, Micron Lendaf, The Bk'n, Zone, Quartinos, and the Hata System are all liberated. Antilla and Paradron are destroyed. The Battle for Omnitron concludes the planet hopping, with all former Decepticon territory in Autobot hands. Megatron tries his best to ambush the Autobot forces back. But, he starts to get scared as the Autobots are slowly winning the war.  
**

**3211344158**** Years Ago**

**In the period known as The "False Calm Era", Megatron had what's left of his once proud Decepticon army slowly reducing due to fallen warriors and power sources were able to equipped in the undersight of the last standing Decepticon city of Kaon/Trypticon with a large scaled transwarp drive reverse engineered all from stolen Autobot tech that would be capable of teleporting the entire city any side of the Galaxy for if a nasty enough emergency for an evacuation became necessary. Unfortunately for the Decepticons, the Autobots stormed Kaon/Trypticon by surprise and the plans never came to full finish. Many more Autobots and Decepticons are vanquished in the suing battle. Megatron sends all his troops to Cybertron at sub-light speed to avoid detection. The last of Blackout's drones destroy the last the Omega Sentinels leaving only Omega Supreme left. He goes on to sacrifice his spark in the battle to win the Great War and is put into modified stasis thereafter. The Tyrest Accord ends the Great War. The Decepticons accept exile in exchange for amnesty. But in the inside, Megatron had ambitions to one day take back Cybertron and reunite all Decepticon kind.  
**

**2917625793 Years Ago****  
**

**A young cadet named Optimus scores higher on his combat simulator test than any Autobot in the history of the Academy. Optimus and his fellow Academy bots, Sentinel and Elita-1, explore an alien planet in search of a crashed Decepticon ship and its store of energon. After a battle with indigenous giant spiders, the guys escape, but Elita is left behind where she unwillingly absorbs the spiders' organic element and metamorphoses into Blackarachnia. Optimus returns to the scene after things have died down a bit, but detects no Cybertronian energy signature. Blackarachnia doesn't reveal herself either, leading him to assume she is dead. The Decepticons later drop by, and she joins their ranks. Optimus and Sentinel are brought before Ultra Magnus on charges of trespassing on an organic planet, thus breaking Cybertronian law and causing the apparent demise of Elita-1. Sentinel blames Optimus for everything and, as the senior cadet, Optimus accepts full responsibility. As a result, he is expelled from the Academy and made ineligible for service in the Elite Guard. Meanwhile, Megatron is leading out in space in search for the Allspark and gets attracted to the detection of the emulating energy emulating from Archa 7. He sends his troops down to find it is Blackarachnia who has defected from the Autobots feeling betrayed. At first, Megatron demanded her to be put out of her misery by tearing her up apart for research. But Shockwave and Blitzwing give him ideas that she could prove useful to their cause if granted amnesty. Megatron allows her to live in return to help them work on their undercover schemes to infiltrate the Autobot ranks as double agents. Blackarachnia after some time is able to achieve the development of giving Shockwave size altering power to allow him to blend in perfectly under the Autobots radar as a double agent. It proves successful and is proved worthy to join the decepticon ranks. Shockwave is sent as a fake Autobot and Blackarachnia is tasked to work on more scientific upgrades for their team. She creates for Starscream more powerful penetrating missiles and Lugnut room storage for extra bomb inplants to fire with over 100 times more destructive results. And finally, she gives Megatron super armor and Blitzwing triple changer technology. But when gained the additional power of having two vehicle modes, an side effect leads Blitzwing being split to have 3 distinct personalities that alter randomly as separate faces. Clam, Angry And Psycho. As the second test is still proven a overall success, Megatron decides to stop with the upgrades for worry on what else could go messed up. The decision is made to keep her around as they hunt for the Allspark with Blackarachnia wishing to use to restore herself to normal.****Back on Cybertron, Sentinel later gets promoted to the rank of Minor and becomes the drill sergeant of the Autobot boot camp, where he gives the recruits their names and punishes them with lots of Transform-ups. Jerk. Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Ironhide and Wasp enroll in the Autobot boot camp together with a bot who calls himself Longarm. Bumblebee catches a traitor in his midst whom he mistakenly identifies as Wasp. Longarm manipulates the evidence to support this mistake and the little green bot is arrested as a spy, vowing revenge upon his yellow counterpart. Bumblebee, however, opts to take responsibility for Bulkhead injuring Sentinel Minor, and so doesn't reap any rewards for his detective work. After graduating from boot camp, Bulkhead becomes Cybertron's top space bridge expert by getting a higher score on his aptitude test than any Cybertronian scientist, and he and Bumblebee join Ratchet as the crew of a space bridge repair ship. Ultra Magnus pulls some strings for Optimus, giving him the position of Prime and command of his own space bridge repair ship, complete with a three-bot crew. Sentinel Minor joins the Elite Guard and is promoted again, this time to the rank of Prime. Longarm goes on to graduate from the Autobot Academy and become a member of Cybertron Intelligence. Highbrow, the head of Cybertron Intelligence, mysteriously disappears. Longarm assumes the position he vacated and is promoted to Longarm Prime keeping in contact privately with Megatron on how things are going with the Autobots and what schemes they could pull off from here.**

**2917494729 ****Years Ago**

**While maintaining a space bridge on a remote asteroid, Optimus Prime and his crew of Ratchet, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee discover Prowl meditating in a cave, still trying to complete the optics quest he started a million stellar cycles ago. When they accidentally destroy his ship, Prowl agrees to help the bots with their work in exchange for a ride home. The crew stumble upon the lost AllSpark when it suddenly arrives through the space bridge they're maintaining. The Nemesis quickly arrives on the scene, and the Autobots attempt to protect the AllSpark by taking it aboard their ship and getting the hell out of Dodge. Megatron attacks the Autobot ship personally, but his plans are sabotaged with the detonation of a bomb planted on his person by Starscream. The explosion is so great as to not only massively damage Megatron, but also both the 'Bot and 'Con ships. The AllSpark guides the damaged Autobot ship, including Megatron, through the nearest space bridge, which then promptly explodes. The Decepticons scatter, leaving Starscream alone with the Nemesis. The Autobot ship is warped to the vicinity of Earth's moon and enters the planet's atmosphere during which time it is separated from Megatron. The Autobots opt to go into stasis to brace for impact, and their ship comes to rest at the bottom of Lake Erie. Megatron meanwhile lands in pieces in a field near Isaac Sumdac's family farm. Blitzwing and Lugnut make their way back to the Decepticon refugee colony New Kaon, where Blitzwing announces that "Megatron is no more", but Lugnut refuses to believe it. At the same time, Sentinel Prime is at the Autobot Memorial Plaza in Iacon City giving a markedly tepid eulogy for Optimus and his crew. Jerk. Unaware of Starscream's involvement, Blitzwing hires Lockdown to track down and capture Optimus Prime so that he may be held accountable for destroying Megatron. Sumdac spends the next fifty years reverse-engineering the parts of Megatron that he salvaged and builds his own robotics company from the knowledge he obtains, eventually moving into Sumdac Tower. He decides to decorate his office with the Decepticon leader's giant severed head, and also uses his hand as a chair. He works with a close relative friend as a secret with a man named Carter Newell. While friends at first, they began splitting in ideals as Sumdac wanted to use the advanced alien technology for peaceful and helpful purposes while Newell wanted to work it with developing weapons to sell to make great mula or even become the liderale king of the world. A fight broke out between them leaving Newell to disappear off the map with some of Megatron's technology to trade to create dark business he calls M.E.C.H. At some point a few years later, Sumdac stumbles upon a Cybertronian protoform. It samples his DNA and thus becomes a Cybertronian-human hybrid. He adopts the protoform, names it Sari, and raises it as a normal human girl for nearly 8 or 9 years about so.**


	4. Chapter 4

**2917493578 Years Ago**

**The Autobot repair crew awakened from stasis and fast become local heroes by saving the citizens of Detroit from various dangers. They meet Sari Sumdac, who meets the AllSpark, which turns her security key into an ultra-powerful MacGuffin.  
Sari introduces the Autobots to their new home, an abandoned warehouse that her father acquired as part of a business deal and "doesn't even know he owns". Having tracked the AllSpark to within the solar system, the Nemesis picks up some transmitted news broadcasts showing the Autobots in Detroit, and follows their point of origin. Blackarachnia catches up with the Nemesis, boards it, and manages to plant a tracking device on Starscream before he kicks her out again. The Nemesis crash-lands on the Moon. Starscream travels the final stretch to Earth and causes a whole heap of mayhem whilst loudly announcing the part he played in Megatron's downfall. Starscream is sent packing by a burst of AllSpark energy, and Optimus Prime manages to get himself killed in the process. The Key comes to the rescue and brings Prime back to life by channeling another burst of the AllSpark's power. Blackarachnia arrives on the Moon and, sensing the AllSpark nearby, takes a look around the crashed Nemesis. Lockdown shows up soon after and the pair of them come to blows, during which the bounty hunter loses consciousness. He awakens to find the techno-organic nowhere in sight and makes his way to Earth, unaware that she is stowing away aboard his ship. Back on Cybertron, the Decepticons and the Autobot Elite Guard also pick up a signal from the AllSpark, and begin preparations to leave for Earth. The Autobots first encounter the Angry Archer when his plan to steal money from an armoured security van is thwarted by Optimus Prime. Prowl develops a fascination with organic life. Thanks to Sari and her key, Megatron awakens to find himself little more than a disembodied head imprisoned in Sumdac Tower. He patches himself into Sumdac's computer system, and through archived news footage he quickly learns of Starscream's betrayal and the close proximity of the AllSpark. He uses his position to control machinery all over the city. Prometheus Black experiments with bio-technologically enhanced humans, presenting the idea to Police Captain Fanzone as a possible alternative to Sumdac's robots, but his test-subject Colossus Rhodes goes berserk and has to be taken down by the Autobots. Black's benefactor Porter C. Powell cuts his funding, and he trashes his lab in a fit of anger. The various acids and chemicals spilled turn him into Meltdown, and he vows to take revenge upon Sumdac and the Autobots. Megatron reveals to Prof. Sumdac that he has regained consciousness, and under the assumption that he is an Autobot, Sumdac tells him where he is and how he got there. Sumdac agrees to help rebuild Megatron, and the 'Con makes him promise not to tell the "other" Autobots about him until they have finished. Megatron advises Sumdac on how to upgrade the animatronic dinosaurs from the Dino Drive theme park. Sari's key accidentally turns these dinosaurs into Dinobots. After they go on a rampage, the general consensus is that the Dinobots should be slagged. Instead, Prowl and Bulkhead secretly exile them to a remote island where they figure out how to transform. Powell Motorworks unveil the Bulkhead, much to the resentment of the real Bulkhead, who disguises himself and kidnaps Powell. He secretly films Powell admitting that his vehicles are "nothing but gas-guzzling death traps". The Bulkhead is swiftly pulled off the market. Lockdown and Blackarachnia arrive on Earth, where the bounty hunter succeeds in capturing Optimus Prime, and contacts Blitzwing. Lockdown manages to defeat all Autobots who come after him, except Ratchet, who calls upon previous experience to defeat him. Ratchet rescues Prime and reclaims the EMP generator that was taken from him 4 million years ago. Back on New Kaon, Lugnut is not happy about Blitzwing dealing with a bounty hunter, and the two come to blows. Swindle is on-hand to sell them bigger and bigger weapons to use on each other. They eventually learn that the arms dealer has been manipulating them, and team up again to kick his skidplate before leaving for Earth. Nanosec is contracted by Megatron to steal some Destronium, but his going-really-fast gimmick quickly destabilises the chemical. Bumblebee uses a pair of new prototype rocket boosters given to him by Sari to carry it into Earth's upper atmosphere, where it detonates safely. Nanosec suffers rapid premature aging and is left to rot in prison. Stiletto is also hired by Megatron to steal a laser scalpel and an experimental metal alloy, which she uses to make a lovely pair of shoes with very sharp heels. She decides to test out her pointy shoes by using them to destroy Ambassador Bridge, but the Autobots stop her. Sari teaches the Autobots about the fine human tradition of Halloween. Blackarachnia kidnaps Sari. Optimus comes to the rescue, and learns of Blackarachnia's true identity. The Angry Archer is back and looking for a new set of wheels. During an attempt to steal a car from Motor City Motors and Mechanoids he is caught by Bumblebee, Prowl and the supernatural vigilante The Wraith. The 'Bots innocently uncover the secret that The Wraith is merely an ordinary human using holograms to appear spooky, and as a result he loses the respect of people and criminals alike. He then flips out and tries to use those same holograms to frame Bumblebee for causing a riot, but is stopped by the Autobots and sent to a mental institution. Starscream awakens in a forest to find himself in stasis lock and unable to move. Professor Princess turns up and he asks her to help him by pressing his manual reset switch. She instead responds by attacking and humiliating him, but that works equally well and he is soon up and on his way. Professor Princess attacks Bulkhead and Sari outside a toy shop in town. Bulky decapitates her pet unicorn Powdered Sugar. Megatron "helps" Sumdac create a present for Sari: a musical robot named Soundwave. After a few upgrades from Sari's key, Soundwave eventually gains sentience and begins a brief robot revolt against the humans, which is thwarted by the Autobots. Blitzwing and Lugnut arrive on Earth's moon, having tracked the AllSpark's signature. They see the crashed Nemesis, and reason that Megatron must be somewhere near, so travel the final stretch to Earth. Megatron sees all. He contacts Lugnut and has he and Blitzwing go after the AllSpark. To avoid putting more humans in danger, the Autobots plan to use Sari's key to bring their ship back online and take the AllSpark away from Earth. Ratchet starts by reactivating some of the ship's defences and using them to defeat the two Decepticons, explaining that "even with the key, it'll take a while for the ship to become fully operational". Starscream appears and offers to help Lugnut and Blitzwing, and all he asks in return is their undying allegiance. Sounds fair. Meltdown, having taken refuge on Dinobot Island, uses his acid to manipulate the Dinobots. They kidnap Sari for him, whom he intends to use as his test-subject in a new experiment to make human Transformers. Prowl, Bulkhead and Captain Fanzone manage to save Sari and regain the trust of the Dinobots. Meltdown and Colossus Rhodes are taken into police custody. A newly hired Sumdac employee, Henry Masterson, is fired for building technology for warfare use, not to mention endangering citizens with a demonstration of said technology. A bitter Masterson vows to take revenge in the guise of the Headmaster. Masterson steals Bulkhead's body and wreaks all sorts of havoc, culminating in a threat to "frag the entire state of Michigan" by blowing up the solar power plant. The Autobots defeat him, reclaim Bulkhead's body, and stop the power plant from exploding, but Masterson escapes with the Headmaster unit. Megatron conducts a new scheme to retrieve the AllSpark by creating a legacy duplicate of Optimus Prime as Nemesis Prime to pretend to be the leader so he could deliver it to him. The scheme almost worked but failed as Megatron left a few quarks of Optimus's personality and the real Optimus put an end to him. However, the clone gains sentiment self awareness, a new dark paint job, rebrands itself as Decepticon and alters his speeches to have some "Yesses" thrown in. He tried to take team Prime down but had to retreat. As he retreated, he was captured by the forces of Carter Newell and taken to Area 51 for some reprogramming and experimenting. After some time goes by, Nemesis Prime masters his upgrades and new understandings as a big rig with a oil tank trailer and going under the nickname of "Scourge". He asks if he will get a second stab at crushing his enemies and Newell explains it will come in time and they will have to wait as the heros and villians finish their conflict and can only watch and learn from them for the time being until it is the perfect chance to STRIKE! **

**Powell tries to make a sue fund on the Autobots for taking the models of vehicle modes without purchasing or holding rights to them. It goes out of control and people start demanding to have the same vehicle as the Autobots to feel cool. Sari, Prowl and Bumblebee go camping in the mountains on the outskirts of Detroit, and as luck would have it a monster made of space barnacles with a Cybertronian energy signature shows up. It takes control of both of the Autobots, but the spud-faced nipper manages to kill it and rescue her friends. Sari's father traces the Cybertronian energy signature and finds what was at the heart of the barnacle monster; another part of Megatron. Prof. Sumdac uncovers the rest of Megatron's body nearby, and gets to work on restoring the Decepticon leader to his former glory, still under the assumption that he is an Autobot. Megatron contacts Lugnut again and orders him to steal the AllSpark Key. Having only just finished repairing themselves after their scrap with the 'Bot ship, he and Blitzwing go for it, while Starscream opts instead to track down the source of the transmission. Prowl reveals the whereabouts of the Dinobots to Prime, who flips out and confiscates the AllSpark Key from Sari. She runs away, followed by Bumblebee, but is kidnapped by Blackarachnia (again). The two establish a rapport over similar feelings towards Optimus and Sari agrees to lead Blackarachnia to the AllSpark. Ratchet is told to take the Key back to the Autobot ship while Prime goes off with Bulkhead and Prowl to try and recruit the Dinobots to their cause. Blitzwing and Lugnut ambush Ratchet, stealing the Key along with his right hand. Starscream finds Megatron in his weakened state in Sumdac Tower. Bumblebee sees Starscream and thinks he may have abducted Sari. He calls for backup before charging in to attack, but succeeds only in distracting Starscream long enough for Megatron to use the building's defence system against them both. Blitzwing and Lugnut turn up and Prof. Sumdac learns of Megatron's true nature. They use the AllSpark Key on Megatron's head, which in turn restores and upgrades his body. Prime, Prowl and Bulkhead show up just in time to see a new, powerful Megatron... rising! The Autobots fight Megatron, lose, and retreat. Megatron uses the Key to kill Starscream before following it like a homing signal to find the AllSpark, with Blitzwing and Lugnut in tow. Sumdac confesses his sins to the Autobots, and helps repair them as penance. Sari leads Blackarachnia to a frozen-over Lake Erie, and keeps her distracted until Ratchet and the ship take off through the ice. Sari then escapes Blackarachnia's grip and is taken on board the ship. Ratchet manages to get the ship to Sumdac Tower to pick up the other Autobots and Sari's father before the Decepticons attack. The 'Bots are shot down and crash on Dinobot Island, where they duke it out with the 'Cons. Prof. Sumdac tells Sari he has something important to tell her, but she doesn't listen and instead runs off to try and get her Key back. She asks the AllSpark for help, and it gives her a clue as to why it "chose" her, but she doesn't get it. Megatron breaches the Autobots' defence line and succeeds in merging the AllSpark with his own spark, but gets an electrical uppercut from Prof. Sumdac at the last moment and drops the AllSpark Key. Sari picks it up and gives it to Optimus, who uses it to overload the AllSpark. Megatron explodes and the AllSpark is dispersed across Detroit, but he survives. On top of that, he somehow managed to kidnap his former captor Prof. Sumdac amidst all the chaos. Blackarachnia washes up on Dinobot Island and takes refuge in Meltdown's old laboratory. The rest of the Decepticons set up camp inside an abandoned mine shaft, wherein their energy signatures are masked by the surrounding coal deposits. Megatron commences his new plan to use schematics he stole from the Autobots to create a space bridge of his own, with Prof. Sumdac reluctantly assisting to fill in the blanks. Sumdac is also drafted into creating signal dampeners for the 'Cons to mask their energy signatures even when outside of the base. The Elite Guard finally arrive on Earth expecting to take the AllSpark away with them. Optimus Prime fills them in on recent events, but because they detect no Decepticon energy signatures, they are skeptical to believe him without proof. Sari is placed in charge of Sumdac Systems in her father's absence. As chairman of the board, Porter C. Powell resents this, so he does a little research on the kid. He discovers that not only is she not in Prof. Sumdac's will, but also that there is no legal record of her existence whatsoever. Using this knowledge, Powell is elected CEO of the company and kicks Sari out of her home in Sumdac Tower. She goes to live with the Autobots instead. The 'Bots and 'Cons both learn that the AllSpark still exists when its fragments are found to be the cause of various robot malfunctions. Powell's first act as CEO of Sumdac Systems is to rehire Henry Masterson, who promptly sets an ambush for the Autobots and steals Sentinel Prime's body. Optimus helps restore the jerk to normal, and is actually thanked for doing so, but Masterson avoids being arrested thanks to Powell. Ultra Magnus receives reports of Decepticon uprisings from "all along the rim of the galaxy". Still having no proof that Megatron is on Earth, the Elite Guard plan to leave the planet taking Optimus' team with them. Starscream is brought back online by an AllSpark fragment embedded in his forehead, which keeps him alive as he fails several times to eliminate Megatron. Starscream eventually resorts to setting a trap using another AllSpark fragment as bait, which draws the attention of the Autobots. The Elite Guard arrest the 'Con and take him with them back to Cybertron, and since he is living proof of Decepticons on Earth, Optimus and his team are given permission to stay behind to keep the remaining AllSpark fragments out of their enemies' hands. A new (hilarious) robot is born out of the union between an AllSpark fragment and a garbage truck. He causes several mishaps, including innocently assisting in the Angry Archer's latest exploits, who gives him the name Wreck-Gar. Wreck-Gar (sort of) learns the error of his ways, though, and saves Detroit from the threat of over-consumptive microbots. The Elite Guardsman Blurr is posted on Earth undercover to keep tabs on the 'Bots and 'Cons, but falls under the control of Master Disaster and is forced to take part in the illegal street races he hosts. Bumblebee sees the mysterious self-driving blue car on TV and thinks that it may be a Decepticon. He and Sari free Blurr from the manipulation of Master Disaster, who gets arrested for hosting the illegal races. The blue car drives off into the sunset, its identity still a mystery. Two new oil-guzzling bots are created by AllSpark fragments embedded within construction vehicles, and they name themselves Scrapper and Mix. They initially befriend Bulkhead, but after causing a whole heap of trouble for him and the Autobots, they defect to the 'Con team, where they are immediately put to work on Megatron's space bridge project and fitted with their own signal dampeners. They return to the Autobots' warehouse to steal the AllSpark, where Bulkhead feeds them poisoned oil that scrambles their memory circuits, and they wander off somewhere. Starscream escapes captivity aboard the Steelhaven and makes his way back to the crashed Nemesis, wherein he uses Megatron's cache of stolen protoforms to create several clones of himself. The 'Bots at the Ministry of Science use data they acquired by observing Starscream's Decepticon programming to launch Project: Safeguard, in which a pair of critically damaged Autobot twins are rebuilt and given new, flying alt-modes. Sentinel reprises his role as boot camp instructor to train the twins, and bestows them with the names Jetfire and Jetfire Jetstorm. Ultra Magnus sends a message to the Earthbound Autobots warning them of Starscream's escape, which is intercepted by Megatron. The Decepticon leader quickly puts a price on the head of the treacherous Starscream, which is picked up by none other than Lockdown. Prowl goes a bit loopy and teams up with the bounty hunter, from whom he receives some serious modifications in the form of a samurai-styled armour upgrade. Together, Prowl and Lockdown apprehend the first two Starscream clones to have been given life, which are revealed to have been rigged to explode shortly after capture. Prowl sacrifices the flying parts of his new armour to send them skyward so they can detonate at a safe distance above the city, and Lockdown escapes amongst the hubbub. Prowl renounces his new mods when they cause him to endanger the organic lifeforms he reveres so much. An unhinged Wasp also escapes his captivity and swears revenge upon Bumblebot for causing his wrongful imprisonment many moons ago. Jetfire and Jetstorm ably prove their capabilities in a combat simulator, and they are inducted into the Elite Guard as junior officers.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ultra Magnus wastes no time in sending them on their first mission assisting Jazz and Sentinel Prime as they track down the renegade Wasp. Slo-Mo recruits the Angry Archer, Nanosec, and Professor Princess (with a newly re-capitated Powdered Sugar) to form the Society of Ultimate Villainy, supported by the intergalactic arms dealer Swindle. The Decepticon instructs the Society to steal various items and build a time-freezing weapon for him before double-crossing them. Pissed off, they team up with Bumblebee and thwart his plans to sell the weapon to Megatron. The weapon is ultimately used against Swindle himself, leaving him stuck in vehicle mode, completely immobile, and with a flat tyre. Ultra Magnus contacts Optimus' team again to let them know about the fugitive Wasp's current situation, and soon after, Bulkhead and Bumblebee intercept a transmission between Megatron and the real Decepticon spy. Still assuming it to be Wasp, they go out to search for the Earthbound 'Cons, but soon give up and instead report the message to the head of Autobot Intelligence. The Autobots get transported to another realm dimension and are arrested by Flare Up for trespassing, Optimus is abducted by none Malgus Shockwave and Bumblebee, Flare Up and Sari team up with… "Joe". Joe turns on them and all to use Shockwave's mechanics to rule over the Transtech universe. Once he is stopped, the Malgus Autobots are put back to their Home Universe and state, "What Just Happened?" (/strongstrongWhile not taking place within the continuity of the Malgus Universe, Flare Up gives a report on how the Universe is holding up and how they are like so far.)/strongstrong But let's get back to Malgus. Blackarachnia finds Meltdown's research notes and has the Dinobots spring him from prison so that he may attempt to cure her of her "organic contamination". After seeing Grimlock and co. on the security camera footage, Optimus, Prowl and Bumblebee make their way to Dinobot Island where all three are captured by Spider-Lady. She injects two of the Autobots with her deadly venom, and promises to give Prime the antidote only if he goes with Grimlock to retrieve Meltdown's genetic modifier from the renamed Powell Tower. With modifier in hand, Meltdown plans to double-cross Blackarachnia, but is almost killed when the gadget zaps him during a fight with Optimus. Blackarachnia makes a clean getaway, but leaves Prime the antidote needed to save his friends anyway. The amnesic Constructicons show up on a local news broadcast. The Autobots, and Blitzwing, head out to look for them, but succeed only in keeping each other busy. Meanwhile, Scrapper and Mix follow a leaking Bumblebee's oil trail straight to the Autobots' warehouse base, where Sari is the only one there to stop them. She uses the AllSpark Key together with Prowl's training doohickey until they run away screaming. Blitzwing picks them up and takes them back to Megatron, who makes them into full-fledged Decepticons. Megatron abducts Bulkhead and uses the Headmaster unit to threaten him into helping the Constructicons complete his space bridge. Blurr shows up again and finally reveals his identity after Bumblebee blows his cover. He informs the Autobots of Megatron's space bridge project, and Prof. Sumdac's involvement therein, before leading Optimus, Prowl, and Bumblebee to the Decepticon base where they are ambushed by Blitzwing and Lugnut, who are quickly incapacitated by the speedy blue bot. Starscream donates some pieces of his AllSpark fragment to give life to another bunch of his clones and leads them in an attack on the Decepticon base. During the big fight, the Autobots are incapacitated, Blurr, Skywarp and Thundercracker are sent through the space bridge, and Prof. Sumdac decapitates Starscream with the Headmaster unit. The remaining clones pledge their allegiance to Megatron, and Longarm Prime reveals himself to the 'Bots as the Decepticon spy Shockwave. Ratchet and Sari, using the AllSpark fragments retrieved so far, revive the Autobot ship's true identity, and attack the Decepticons. Megatron overloads the space bridge by plugging Starscream's AllSpark-fragment-powered head into it, and they are both dragged into the warp field. Omega Supreme sacrifices himself for the sake of the Autobots (again) by pulling the space bridge apart as he passes through it. Sari discovers that she is more than meets the eye. Oil Slick infects Rodimus Prime with Cosmic Rust during a fight between their respective teams over space bridge 687-030. Team Athlete is taken in for recovery after their battle with Team Charr who left the scene when reported by Megatron to fall back and not engage. Rodimus Prime is the first to go through repair and sees the harm his team was inflicted with and vows revenge on all of Team Charr. He goes to Lockdown for assistance offering him a whole load of classified Autobot upgrades and some rare Energon. But as they take down Team Charr, Lockdown betrays Rodimus so revealed already hired by Charr to use Rodimus for studying him for a project to replicate him as a dark clone to serve for the Decepticon cause. The creation is dubbed Dark Rodimus and puts the original to shame as it beats him up to death. Though he escapes, he is now driven by fear and guilt that he let his anger drive him to create this and now, they is a new set of nasty foes yet to come. Meanwhile, Megatron and Starscream's head materialise in a remote corner of the universe and are soon apprehended by Omega Supreme. He transforms back into his vehicle mode and uses his personal transwarp drive to transport the Decepticons to Cybertron for a fair trial. Unfortunately, the amount of effort needed puts Omega into "sleep mode" and the 'Cons take him under their control by plugging the Starscream directly into his circuits. Henry Masterson finds and takes control of the Headmaster unit attached to Starscream's body and causes a bunch of trouble. However, he brings about his own undoing when he tries to transform, which detaches the Headmaster unit and sends the Starscream's body flying into the Detroit River. Masterson is arrested, and the Headmaster unit is taken back to rest in Sumdac Tower. Blurr, Skywarp and Thundercracker break free of Mixmaster's cement and Blurr tries to contact Cybertron. Thundercracker sends him down to a planet of heavy gravity along with a squamish Skywarp. Thundercracker decides to leave the scene. Blurr and Skywarp are forced to work together to get off the planet. They become somewhat acquaintances giving Skywarp a warning more courage spark. After they get off together, they part ways as Skywarp is picked up by Team Athleta and Blurr makes his way back to Cybertron and discovers Longarm Prime's true identity. He gets slagged as a result being squeezed up into a cube and disposed of. Sari learns of her origins as a Cybertronian protoform and uses the AllSpark Key to upgrade herself, which drains it of its power and sends her temporarily berserk. The Decepticon-controlled Omega Supreme warps to Earth looking to slag some Autobots, but the 'Bots are able to randomise his transwarp jumps, sending him and his passengers warping around space randomly. Prof. Sumdac disables the signal dampeners he was previously forced to create for the Decepticons, and he and Bulkhead start to rebuild Megatron's space bridge inside Sumdac Tower with the Constructicons' help. An accidental merging of the Headmaster unit, an AllSpark fragment and a forklift truck creates Dirt Boss, who leads Scrapper and Mixmaster in a host of oil-thefts around Detroit until the Autobots intercept them at the Fossil Fuel refinery. Still on the lam as an alleged Decepticon spy, Wasp arrives on Earth, closely followed by Sentinel Prime, Jazz, and the Jet twins. The crazy little green dude switches places with Bumblebot in an attempt to have him imprisoned in his stead, but the Autobots reveal the deception, and clear Wasp's name while they're at it. The Elite Guard finally learn the identity of the true spy, but before Shockwave can be arrested, he attacks and murders Ultra Magnus and makes off with The Magnus Hammer. Sentinel Prime secretly contracts Lockdown to catch the Decepticons on Earth for him. Swindle (still stasis-locked in vehicle mode), Blitzwing, and the sycophantic Starscream clone quickly find themselves in the Steelhaven's brig, soon joined by Lugnut. A suspicious Prowl uncovers the truth by following Sentinel as he goes to collect the bounty hunter's latest acquisition, the liar clone, where the ninja-bot learns of Lockdown's involvement in Yoketron's death. The two fight it out, and Prowl claims another set of samurai armour mods together with his former master's helmet, but Lockdown ultimately escapes. Wasp is picked up by Swoop and taken to Dinobot Island, where Blackarachnia uses transwarp technology to turn him into Waspinator, planning to later experiment on removing his techno-organic element. Sentinel, Optimus, Bumblebee and the jet twins closely follow, and the jerk learns the fate of Elita-1. After a brief tussle, both of the techno-organic bots are warped to a mysterious place teeming with organic wildlife. Optimus convinces Sentinel to return to Cybertron and take his place as acting Magnus. Using patents he acquired as CEO of Sumdac Systems, Porter C. Powell mass-produces the Sound Wave toy just in time for Christmas. The original Soundwave also resurfaces, and abducts the Autobots as they are all taking a stasis nap. He takes them to his secret lair, conveniently located directly below their own warehouse base, where he hooks them up to a virtual reality machine, makes them dream that their minds have been transferred into human bodies, and attempts to reprogram them into Decepticons. Whilst he keeps the 'Bots incapacitated, Soundwave also leads an army of his tiny lookalikes in hypnotising the humans of Detroit. Unfortunately for him this doesn't include Sari, who recruits Scrapper, Snarl, and Wreck-Gar to her cause. The Substitute Autobots go after Soundwave, and they manage to free the real Autobots from his control. Prime eventually slags the Decepticon with his own weapon, but a small part of him survives and escapes thanks to the birdbot. En route to Cybertron, the Steelhaven passes through an electrical storm, which pulls Swindle out of his stasis lock. He quickly frees and re-arms his fellow Decepticons, and they hijack the Elite Guard's flagship. Back on Earth, the Autobots finish building the space bridge atop Sumdac Tower, and thanks to Sari's newly found expertise, they connect it to Swindle's personal transwarp field. Optimus uses this connection to board the Steelhaven, and he and Jazz set a trap and re-capture the rogue 'Cons, except for Swindle, who escapes with a pile of loot, and Lugnut, who is left floating in space until he is picked up by Megatron in Omega Supreme. The Elite Guard then fly all the way back to Earth to drop off Prime before finally making it back to Cybertron, where Sentinel officially adopts the position of Magnus. Megatron manages to stop Omega Supreme from warping randomly, transform him back to robot mode, and take him into orbit around Cybertron. Meanwhile, Ratchet is using the Sumdac Tower space bridge to locate Omega when he and Captain Fanzone are accidentally transwarped to the mechanical planet, where they encounter Shockwave and unwittingly lead him to where Arcee is being kept. The Decepticon spy makes off with the robot dame and boards Omega Supreme, who promptly transwarps away. Ratchet takes possession of the Magnus Hammer and he and Fanzone warp back to Earth, followed by Jazz. The Decepticons station Omega Supreme on the Earth's moon, where Shockwave manages to bring Arcee back online and Megatron uses her activation code together with Starscream's cloning lab to create the Lugnut Supremes. The Autobots track Omega's energy signature, and Ratchet, Sari and Prof. Sumdac create a jetpack upgrade to help Optimus fight the Decepticon leader. Meanwhile, Prowl strives to finally complete his cyber-ninja training and discovers his ability to pull AllSpark fragments together using processor-over-matter. Megatron leads the Lugnut Supremes to Earth and orders them to attack Sumdac Tower. Optimus uses his new upgrade together with the Magnus Hammer to fight Megatron, while Prowl and Jazz use processor-over-matter together to pull together AllSpark fragments, including the one that was keeping Starscream alive. Meanwhile, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Sari warp to the Moon where they restore Arcee's personality and re-awaken Omega, reverting the Lugnut Supremes personalities to their default as Starscream clones. Prowl sacrifices his spark by merging with the newly rebuilt AllSpark, destroying the giant clones and greatly damaging Megatron. The Autobots take the remaining Decepticons prisoner aboard Omega Supreme, and take them back to Cybertron. The Decepticons are quickly taken to Trypticon to rot away with Blitzwing, Ramjet and Sunstorm and the Autobot team gets to be worshiped and rewarded as Cybertron's greatest heros. Sentinel Magnus though holded some grudge against Optimus as he wishes he could've gotten the prize of defeating Megatron. His jealousy slowly started to corrupt him as he started think dark thoughts on seeking to manipulate the populace and take all credit and ownership of everything all for himself. Optimus Prime after the celebration and funeral for Prowl decides to take part in politics to keep Sentinel under control to not go too far. Everyone else goes their separate ways as Bumblebee and Sari sign up to take Autobot Academy under special help training by Kup. Arcee and Ratchet take Omega Supreme to relaxation and go to a bar. Bulkhead goes to be with his family in a Energon Farms. Jazz goes to the Cyber Ninja Dojo to communicate with the Allspark to see if he can find Prowl's spirit. Sari and Bumblebee grow and study to become way more mature, experienced and share their past stories. Bumblebee specifically gets to meet up back with his old friends Barricade, Knockout, Afterburn, Sideways and Scourge who support him and their new friends Nightwing, Hosehead and Siren. Meanwhile in Trypticon Prison, Megatron, Lugnut, Blitzwing, Ramjet, Shockwave and Sunstorm have bored conversation back to back sharing stories. The Starscream clones pledge their faith and loyalty back to Megatron as after seeing how there actually are, they now know better than to keep putting him down. Megatron promises them back as long as they keep showing total cooperation, he will see to it they will receive an equal great stand in prosperity as reward once they finally achieve their grand goal. A few months later, the Cybertron farms are raided by Decepticons teams draining them of Energon. When Team Prime take a stand against them, Ratchet gets to have a long time no see with Oil Slick who shows no mercy as he strikes him with all his deadly chemicals. While Sentinel Magnus covers the Decepticon scheme all up stating it is nothing to dig into. But Optimus knows better having a feeling the Decepticons are plotting something most devious and is yet to come. The Autobots continue for months being shown off as famous icons but deep down inside are more caring for the fact they accomplished something much far greater. A build in understanding and experience making them proud to be part of the grand scheme. Sentinel Magnus sets up for a trial for Megatron to be commenced for within the 1 year anniversary date of when the Autobots first came back to Cybertron with him. Skywarp has gained the job of Autobot generator and working out overcoming his over programmed anxiety traits. He even befriended a young Autobot nurse named Nautica. Later on, Thundercracker super tired after spending over a whole stellar cycle/year drifting through empty space bumps into Swindle setting up a personal empire out of swindling out component parts. He takes him in and they both come up with a scheme to help the Decepticons break out of prison in return for some high ownership of what Cybertron has best to offer. Swindle created 2 extra clones of Starscream as Dirge (the clone that represented greedy aspect) and Thrust (who represents his manifest aspect). They invade Iacon and head over to Trypticon to free Megatron and his goons. They freeze every Autobot and Skywarp, Jackpot, Swoop and Noble are the only ones left to stop them. The United team lead by a enduranced Skywarp. Once Swindle and the clones are defeated, they are rewarded as second best heroes to Team Prime. Back on Earth, Slipstream is joined by the rebuilt Soundwave who have been building together an army of even more clones to invade Detroit. By deposits from the Allspark also lead to the creation of new Dinobots. Sludge, Slag, Scorn, Strafe and Slash who work with Grimlock and Wreck-Gar to defeat Soundwave and the seekers. A few weeks afterwards, Grimlock is left leaderless as Scorn took over as leader of all the Dinobots, Swoop left and Snarl is now with the Constructions renamed and rebranded as Cindersaur with Mixmaster, Scrapper and Dirt Boss slowly building an army of Constructions with a little project called, A Devastator. Wreck-Gar takes in Grimlock as a city patrol partner and tries his best to behave. Meltdown after so long makes a come back with an army of mutants and with new powers. When all the forces prove unable to stop them, Fanzone is forced to rely on all the human criminals to stop him. After they defeat and presume Meltdown to be dead, they decide to take a break from crime as they are being rewarded with goff guard. At some point, Beast Wars Megatron grows tired of living a boring life in the Transtech Universe and made a deal with Swindle before he was captured to get a ticket to this Universe. He got "big shock"shock swindles in the process and was stuck here. He went out to first try to manipulate the Decepticon populace to pledge allegiance to him but was meat to no success.**


	6. Chapter 6

**2917493577 Years Ago**

**As the Trial for Megatron is only a week away from commence, the Decepticons start setting up the chains for the upcoming scheme to finally bring them all United and wipe out all the Autobots to claim Cybertron at long last as their own and start conquering Galaxies once more. Sentinel Magnus orchestrates secret super weapons for launching the galactic conquest of studying and harvesting new untouched planets and Team Optimus can not get away from the whole planet being their biggest fans. Optimus wonders how it all lead up to this without even asking for it and expecting to not be arrogant about it as he visits Prowl in his coffin. Sari Sumdac being visited by her father and Caption Fanzine at her first year graduation of the Autobot Academy with her close friends and Bumblebee. Wile all celebrating, Bumblebee is meat by a few close old friends of his Barricade and Afterburn who came to congratulate him. They knew each other as Barricade being Bumblebees old Elementary through Junior High School Teacher and Afterburner as his almost like an older brother as he looked after him in those days. And to top it off, Sideways, Knockout and Scourge join the party who became the most biggest successful gang in all sports and Computer Arts on the face of the Planet. As the party settles down and everyone goes their separate way, the team Autobots of Barricade, Knockout, Afterburn, Scourge and Sideways reveal themselves on screen to be in fact more Decepticon double agents working on with the scheme to break Megatron and the others out of Prison. Optimus gets in tensioned arguments with Sentinel on how he is trying his best to steal Optimus's success keep trying to push him down to make himself feel better. For the past several months, all Sentinel has done in his jealousy of Optimus is try to point out flaws about him, frame him for crimes, make more fame to promote himself as best he can in doing all the work and make everyone know he is their leader. Optimus proclaims that all of this pointless showing is just proving more that what is most important is not being famous that helping people I'd what matters most. Sentinel does not believe him and when word gets out by the Autobot doctors that Ultra Magnus is starting to heal up and will be back in shape in no time, Sentinel tries to persuade everyone he must be permanent Magnus by trying to strike fear in everyone that he knows how the settle things the right ways. But as everyone is rooting for Optimus to be the new Magnus and for Ultra Magnus to come back, Sentinel in fear and jealousy orchestrates an illegal deal to have someone assassinate the both of them so everyone would be forced to vote for him. As he seeks more power to achieve, he secretly meets with Megatron in private offering better treatment if he can give him intell on how to achieve more power and where to find rich power supplies across the Galaxy to fuel his growing empire. After some negotiating and trading, without knowing, Sentinel got a secret camera to view through for more knowledge for more future advantage. When the Trial is finally made and starting, A great over self glorifying speech is made by Sentinel Magnus over how it is all his actions that lead to this great historical day in their history. Optimus argues back that he is a self perimeter no longer deserving the rank of Magnus as he saw a assistant bot try to murder the weakened Ultra Magnus who admitted in interrogation he was hired by Sentinel. Sentinel Denise this and Megatron proclaims that the Autobots have shown they are at least just as evil and self building as his people and that is was them that started it all and what lead to the divide in the planet. Before they know it, all Decepticons from across the galaxy pop out in an invasion to free Megatron and all his goons and the double are revealed and Megatron is equipped and upgraded with the Marauder Weapon Armor combined with a Triple Changer mod and some Super Energon making him unstable destructive and angry. The whole population of Cybertron duke it out to the death battling in the cities and exposed Energon radiation alters a few main Autobot's genetics and color schemes becoming more powerful, immune and agile. Optimus and Megatron battle the most visually determined to take down the other right here and now. But their battle leads the two into the core of Cybertron while all the others battle to the end on the surface. As Optimus and Megatron slash at each other, it causes the power matter of the core to start to get unbalanced creating explosions and other natural disasters all over the planet. Cybertron began to be destroyed from the inside and everyone had to evacuate to Earth. The Autobots rely themselves with Optimus Prime and his team in order to survive any longer. While Megatron has all his Decepticons have their home city base of Kaon and Trypticon to swear destruction and vengeance upon all the Autobots and Optimus Prime. In the post credits, we see that the corrupted Sentinel Magnus being revealed still alive on an unknown planet in a dark corner of the Universe. He goes around and becomes insane in his mind seeking death to his former people and to achieve personal power. He is greeted by a mysterious figure that claims to be The Fallen and promises him great revenge and power if he were to work for him in going to conquer Earth.**

**The Following is broken down as they would as TV Episode Synopsis.**

**The Autobots try to get all settled in on Earth dealing with some human protest and having no ship to leave the planet. All of a sudden, an invasion of technorganic beings spread out wrecking having all over Detroit all being lead by a Blackarachnia on steroids. The Autobots and Predacons duke it out in the city trying to help save as many human citizens as possible. Blackarachnia attempts to experiment on some Autobots to expand her growing army.**

**An Autobot Police Team hunts for the criminal Rattletrap causing trouble around Detroit. He tries to scan a vehicle mode but ends up being tracked around. A couple Autobots get mixed in his problems by being exposed to Blackachnia's technorganic mutagene becoming technorganics too. A failed clone experiment of Optimus Prime becomes is cound brought in to the Autobot ranks. This brand of technorganic Autobots become known as, the Maximals and keep a good equal footing battle with the Predacons.**

**A humongous Turf War breaks out between the Decepticons and Constructicons for control of Detroit's Energon. It ultimately leads up to the combination of all the Constructicons into the mighty Devastator who threatens to blow up all of Detroit taking out every party involved.**

**It becomes up to the forces of the most cranky Autobots and Humans to gather up all the loose Mini Cons that are ruled over Megatron as they runamuck all over the city.**

**A band of anti Autobots called Save The Earth And Mankind begin uprisings to bring the Transformers all down with Steampunk tools and anti usage of technology. It brings the attention of every party of Transformers out against them. However when they run afoul with M.E.C.H. as well as Soundwave with Slipstream's army, the Autobots have no choice but to help their most vocal detractors to prove themselves more.**

**Starscream comes back as a ghost scheming to create a new army of loyal clones to oppose all the Transformer factions of Detroit. While experimenting and cloning, his previous two dead bodies along with the life force of a treacherous clone from Slipstream's command and some other dad robot body parts get all fuzed with some agent demon symbols of proposed great evil and some Dark Energon and Blackarachnia's technorganic mutagene creating a new force of power known as Predaking who threatens to rule over the city as supreme.**

**The Autobot Cosmos loses his memory in an accident when scanning a flying saucer prop from a B Movie set. He goes on a rampage thinking he is a alien invader. It is told all through hallarity.**

**Bumblebee goes undercover to investigate a series of kidnappings as everyone from Autoboot camp is picked off one by one. From Bulkhead to Ironhide to Sentinel. He suspects it to be the work of Waspinator or Shockwave, they are kidnapped as well deepening the mystery. It gets exposed to be the works of Bludgeon, Lockdown and Bulkheads old archetypes rival Wreckage who did not only reveal he was an Autobot drop out but dropped out as a rogue. Lockdown throughout the final battle gets fuzed with the essence of Meltdown and forms into a blazing gold work of art more deadly than before.**

**Sentinel Magnus along with The Fallen along with an army of dead Abbotsford and Decepticons raid down on Earth threatening to wipe out everyone but them. In the mist of their troubles, the ghost of Prowl possesses some of the dead Autobot bodies to communicate with his comrades on lies in store for them and how to face it right.**

**In this grand finally 2 parter, The Fallen orchestrates the creation of a Doomsday weapon called The Sun Harvester to absorb the energy of the Earth's Sun and retransmit it all into power to make The Fallen regain his full strength. But as Megatron, Constructicons, Predacons, Starscream, Predaking, S.T.E.A.M., and Autobots try to stop him, it leads to a full out war blowing up nearly the whole County in the process. Even when the weapon gets destroyed, all the idevisuale armies start to orchestrate their counter attacks to decide who will be the last to survive.**

**It's from here things go MY WAY! Hope you find it interesting.**

**Over the past 10 Years, a force of darkness and evil called The Shredder has been rotting away in Hell after all 3 of his humiliating defeats by the hands of the Ninja Turtles. He was originally split into 3 separate entities. A Space Alien Warlord, Tengu Demon and a Cybernetic Computer Virus. When all 3 got defeated 1 by 1, they battled in Hell for a sure to who is the definitive Shredder. But then The Utrom Shredder perswated the other two that the best answer to their issue is to blend all together combining all their matter substance to become the ultimate blend of Mystical Power, Advanced Alien Tech and Cybernetic Viral Manipulation. Having a mix of 3 souls, bodies, matter and spirit made the 3 become the most ultimate Shredder of all time. The SUPER SHREDDER! With this new force of power, The new Shredder was now able to break free of hell. But only once. A rules of the underworld is that if you are capable of bringing chaus with your capabilities and ruthlessness but have had your legacy be defeated 3 times in a row, you will only gain one last chance to redeem yourself before being put back in hell perminutley. The Shredder decided he would not return to his home restored Universe due to the fact that he did not want to be stopped again for he knew the turtles too well to intrust his own arrogance. He learned that the greatest way to achieve the most power anywhere is through fear. If enough sentient spirits will fear you, your power will be enough to control as much as you want with no consequence or appeasement like Satan himself. But he would haft to work on that and would require finding someone still alive who could help him achieve that. But of course, it would all haft to be all through good enough manipulation to obtain the most power. He searched for almost a whole decade scouring every available Universe he could access for a worthy villain that could assist him in becoming a grand master of Universes. He checked out the Multiverse cluster of the Transformers and checked through all of them to find a good one that was not dead, dumb or turned good. He was unimpressed with most of them through hsi eyes. But as he was about to go look at another Multiverse Cluster, there was one last incarnation of Megatron that caught his eyes. The Malgus Megatron who did not only show that he a force of unstoppable persistence as he survived getting killed, blown up, warped around in space and locked up in Prison and has yet to be truly defeated or even stopped really. And the appearance of his powerful position, ideals and appearance sharing a similar helmet style of The Shredder perwated The Shredder to go down and check him out. He goes down and possess a fresh super protoform of a Decepticon to master in the scale of Megatron and hold all his power along with some settlement in the matter of this Universe. He takes the form of a powerful Futuristic Earth Tank and goes undercover as a Decepticon under Megatron's command. He takes the fake identity claiming to be the abandoned father of Megatron Megazarak who he betrayed and assassinated. Megatron takes this realization that his father is still alive into account and starts to worry about what this will mean for his rulership over the Decepticons as he was a praised leader. So he goes along having "Megazarak" as he is pretending to be get equal command of the army. Megatron informs "him" on what they have gone through and what is instore for their enemies. The Shredder tells Megatron as ambitious as his plan is, it would be more fitting and satisfactory for him to harm his enemies through showing their true power and why they should fear them that it gives a pleasing good feeling of being really strong. Megatron warrants his comments and they together lead the decepticons on collecting their last few pieces to reformat the whole planet into technomatter for only his army. But during the battle, The Shredder watched as The Autobots were accompanied by the turtles and their best allies in a hunt for The Shredder. The Shredder in a little bit of fear explained to Megatron that they must be destroyed as he has seen what they are capable of. Megatron questions him on how such a great leader could be defied by 4 puny little freaks. Shredder without knowing how to respond to that decides to hold down Megatron and implant a mind control chip inside of him so he could take control of his mind. But this action leads to the two of them sharing the same thoughts and mind as the other. The two got up and agreed to keep a truce by working together on bringing in power over fear and finish building the doomsday weapon. But after that will haft to settle a score to decide who will reign supreme. The Autobots, Turtle gang and other competing evil factions get all chained up and the final pieces to the doomsday weapon. They are all taken back to the base were as The Decepticons start to finish the construction, Megatron gloats messing with the group cast of the Ninja Turtles to strike in fear of how he is a higher force of power than The Shredder and succeeds as he is a true master of dictatorship and warlord. The Shredder tries to invoke fear into The Autobots and competing forces. However, he is not so successful as they do not know him very well and comes out to look like another stereotypical villain who wants power. After being done giving off their speech about how they will soon be the kings of The Universe, The weapon of mass reformatting is finally ready. As Megatron turns it on and it starts to do it's work, The Shredder intervenes in opening a portal to his home stating uprisingly he wants to have the power Megatron has so he can conquer the Universe and will use the weapon on both instantaneously at once. But the counter reaction starts pulling both Universes starting to unravel all of both their realities and opening windows into other random universes creating a sorda blackwhole. Megatron angeredly starts fighting The Shredder stating how he is an absolute idiot and loser for being foiled by 4 little Turtles and has doomed all of their existence. The Shredder while fighting back explains how he has no care for what gets destroyed so long as he gets what he wants to himself. Megatron gets more and more infuriated with him trying to murder him. The Shredder proves himself to be immortal and unable to be killed as he has absorbed enough fear to become indestructible and starts gloating back at Megatron on how he can not stop him. But as The Shredder tries to kill Megatron, he proves to be too agile and strategic on all his attack moves. Shredder tells him to stay still so he can kill him. And Megatron prclaims back at him he is a champion in battling all types of villans and heros unlike him. Shredder starts to get about equally as angry back at him trying to kill him. During the heep of the battle, Shredder rips of Megatron's helmet revealing how the Super Energon, Modifications and exposure to the raw mix of technorganic power radiation has made Megatron look on the outside. This stardles Shredder giving Megatron a chance to get a good brutal attack on him. The Turtles, karai and Splinter witness this along with all the others and realizes Shredder is feeding on fear yet has found the only being to be known or bumped into that does not rely or posses any fear making him the only being able to stand up to him now. All the other villains from Predaking, S.T.E.A.M., Blackarachnia, The Fallen, Sentinel and Starscream try to take down both of them but get nothing done. The Shredder harnesses on the powers through killing Sentinel, S.T.E.A.M. and The Fallen breaking some new grounds of power disturbing ripping apart the fabric of their surrounding realities of matter. Megatron takes a sword constructed entirely out of absorbing energy to stab The Shredder and take all his powers and defeat The Shredder by throwing him into The Black Hole with Shredder giving his very last outcry of NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! As he is ripped apart by the very fabric of time. Megatron with his new power uses it to bring down The Black Hole and make everything go back to normal. With everything all relaxed, Megatron decides to spare all his left enemies for the time being as their weapon is all destroyed and he needs to calm down to master control of all this new power. All the cast of Ninja Turtles go back to their home Universe having good reassurance that The Shredder is no longer a threat to anyone but now Megatron is the true one to be feared. The Autobots realize Megatron is now a greater threat to their cause than anything else and must be taken down at all cost. In the after credits scene, The Shredder wakes up in a rock mountain being held hostage being experimented by a ruthless force of iconic villains who are lead by the one and only Skeletor who found him unconscious on the ground. Shredder tries to attack them proclaiming they should all fear him because he is The Shredder. But Skeletor shows he is way more cunning as he placed a non removable bug inside him so he could not disobey orders without any consequence. While The Shredder is still immortal, he does not possess anymore power and as no one can be afraid him and blew his last chance, Shredder realizing this starts to weep on the ground demanding he wants power. Skeletor claims if he helps him fight off his enemies, he could give him some of his power. But Shredder refuses and suffers. Skeletor is amused along with his whole army and Shredder in a meltdown freaks out on this can not be happening yells out another great big No.**


	7. FINAL!

**The following consist of my own Season Five & Six Setup.**

**In the aftermath of the grand battle between Megatron and The Shredder that almost lead to the complete destruction of all the nearby home realms of time, the Autobots and other factions have been keeping battles to a minimum as their numbers and power resources. Megatron has been trying to master his unstable absorbed energy from The Shredder. It has been turning him into a hybrid mix of Cybertronian and unstable inorganic or technical matter of different elements and thoughts from deceased harnessed beings from across the galaxy. This new power gives Megatron the new ability to not only sense nearby power but forms of useful energy from other forms of realm. He works on mastering his new powers in creating a special enter dimensional Space Bridge to invest in other sources of power and worlds. Megatron grew a new ambition to not stop just at ruling over his home Universe but to study and rule over all forms of power comprehentionable. As he leads his army there, The Autobots and warring factions follow them through the Space Bridge taking them to an alternate form of their reality where the Autobots are the villians and the Decepticons are the heros. After a series of fighting and getting to know each other, the Autobots and Good Decepticons agree to help out both their dimensions from the Decepticons and Evil Autobots from teaming up to rule over the realms of all matter of time. Their epic battle crosses over through both of their universus. A main center plotline is on The Autobots and Decepticons getting to gain a new perspective on each other as they see how they behave and interact. In the climax, both of the dimensions are morphed into one center Universe and Megatron (Normal) stabilizes his harnessed inner power as best he can and lets out all his unstable powers into a protoform which holds some of his DNA enough to make an exact duplicate clone of Megatron. Megatron tries to scrap it. But the clone proves to be all too familiar with himself and establishes how he is in the same rank and awareness as him and working together would prove quite beneficial to their cause. Megatron (now as two of the same being) start working on a new scheme to start to look for other Universes of the Transformers to become the one true rulers. Meanwhile, the Autobots and Mirrored Decepticons form a friendship as they hoped to have this realization of multiple universes of their people could open up new peace for helping all the universus one at a time. They all together unite both of the Allsparks to form a fuzed matter of true powers for leadership. The Autobots try to keep the Earth's populace safe from Megatron's expanding empire. Optimus Prime goes under a ton of leadership complex relying on advice from as much supporting comrades he can find. As The Autobots grow on their leadership, The Decepticons start to grow uneasy as Master Megatron as he hunts for more planets to take down their champions and absorb their power. As the battling goes on, Megatron has the Decepticons constructing an interdimensional transporter so he could expand the army through the far reaches of the Multiverse. He meets heavy competition from 3 fighters. Specifically Optimus Prime "ofcourse" being heroic, Starscream being incompetently an annoyance with his endless army of clones. And finally, a purple being that claims to also be named Megatron. Megatron starts experimenting on himself which slowly turns him more and more insane and more along the line of techorganic. He then starts hearing voices in his telling to murder and feed on more becoming monstrous! The Decepticons finish up their inter dimensional device and start invading all the Other Transformers Universes. The Autobots work with the their alternate counterparts. Vector Prime tells how The Malgus Universe has fallen into a quantum distortion making reality crack and scatter and the home Universe had to cease communication. Malgus Universe Megatron powered up leads a console of Megatrons where all Decepticons joined as invaders to raid the multiple realities. But as they start to win, Malgus Megatron becomes urged to start raiding beyond their home Multiverse's boundary not satisfied enough. The other Megatrons and Decepticons start to see he is going too far and try to oppose him. But they all fail and Malgus Megatron invades the core Universe to spread his conquering all over their home Multiverse plummeting into a whole new definition of chaos. The recuperating Autobots ascend on the corner of their home Universe where Vector Prime gifts Malgus Optimus Prime is given The Matrix Of Salvation transforming him into an interpretation of Galaxy Force Optimus Prime's Super Mode. Meanwhile, Malgus Megatron feasts on the power sources of nearby Universes becoming a complete beast. His Deception Super Soldiers stumble upon a world of freakish races of Xenaphobic Aliens. Megatron invades and studies their attributes and origin source to fuze it with his own. He becomes a King of these creators to invade and reformat sentient rebels into Drones. The Autobots witness in the heep of battle A Galactic Eclipse unleashing black darkness from the bottom of the depths of existence hungry for light. Optimus Prime is guided through with his most close colleagues to search for and destroy the source of where Megatron's evil is arising from. As they go hunting, Megatron pursues them to end their opposition to his reign permanently alongside digging in for how he could rule all else. During the entire course of The Sixth and Final Season, Optimus Prime leads his Autobots with assist from The Primes and Prowl's relationship with The Matrix to venture and destroy the core source of where the raw power making Megatron so invincible. During their long quest, they come across several new comrades including a famous Mechanical named Kiryu who's looking to avenge his vanquished home Universe from Megatron. Megatron becomes stronger and creates several new gigantic apocalyptic monstrosities made from his very Blood. The Autobots and comp find in the great climax a dark wormhole oozing out infinite loads of radiation turning all beings into unstable monsters. The hero's workout controlling their new powers and battle to the death with the Decepticons. Sari Sumdac finds she is the chosen being from The Allspark to guide the last standing warriors to finish off the evil. Optimus Prime battles Megatron to near finish off. But Isaac Sumdac in his Apex Suit ends Megatron forcing all the Decepticons to surrender. Following Megatron's destruction and the closing of the core source of dark power, the Decepticons help the Autobots build a new paradise for the homeless former Universal residences. While working it all out, Optimus has visions and voices telling "your death is near and the battle is not over just yet". In a dark void in the afterlife, Megatron awakens and is called forth by Unicron wishing for him to be his main commander of the mafia on the light fresh collection of Universes. He accepts the terms and gets reformed as Galvatron with a legene a Sweeps and Star Seekers. They without expectations lay waste to every civilization and open up a portal for Unicron to feed on the fresh light power. Galvatron battles and personally kills Optimus Prime. A vengeful turned redeemed Blackarachnia battles with his former friends to kill Galvatron back leaving the Mirrored Universe Megatron the only Megatron left in eg stance. As they go to destroy Unicron from his core. They see a dark being feed on Unicrons core of darkness sucking him dry. The creature reveals itself to be the same Malgus Megatron but from several eons in the future on other Universes. Hw forms from his mechanical monster like from into a four legged 3 Headed Dragon which begins eradicating all forms of living matter. Vector Prime takes a Salv Spark and goes through a time portal to find a backup chosen one to stop this being from reaching flourishion being accompanied by Kiryu and an agent of Megatron leading into The Tale Of Dinobot 2. Megatron or "Ghidortron" rifts up The set of Multiverses creating a complete cleansing. But it is rebirthed into a new beginning from the last of the Autobots giving up their life sources. They then all awaken to see they have survived the process and can now lead a new wave of era to thrive in peace living happily ever after. **

**The End**

**Breakdown:**** This trilogy was centered around the Megatrons as they start off in their own Universes, crossover & finally have war & get reborn in other rifts of reality. So I hope you thought this series was fun to read & I'll have some other stories to post. These stories were done years ago. Not because I'm a fast typer.**


End file.
